Shabbat Shalom
by Sasha Richester
Summary: L'épisode 11 de la saison 10, Shabbat Shalom, imaginé ... autrement. Attention bobos !
1. Chapter 1 : Suivie

_Bonjour ! _

_Je me lance dans la publication de l'une de mes fictions, déjà entièrement rédigée. Comme écrit dans le résumé, pour l'écrire je me suis basée sur le trailer de Shabbat Shalom, l'épisode 11 de la saison 10, en me donnant pour challenge de l'imaginer et le rédiger entièrement avant sa sortie. :P _

_Si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu pas d'inquiétude, vous ne trouverez pas dans ce spoilers dans ce récit ;) _

_Je n'en dis pas plus, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Wednesday 2nd January 2013

06:32 A.M.

Ziva attrapa son manteau, claqua la porte derrière elle, et l'enfila en descendant les marches de son immeuble 4 à 4. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et y jeta un coup d'œil, vérifiant si quelques messages y étaient apparus. Mais rien. Et cette fois-ci, elle était presque heureuse de se dire qu'elle allait aux locaux pour finir ses rapports, et non pour enquêter.

Un courant d'air froid s'engouffra entre les pans de sa veste dès qu'elle eut franchi la porte vitrée de son immeuble, la faisant frissonner.

Elle s'avança vers le parking en plissant les yeux sous les assauts du vent. Il faisait encore nuit noire et la faible lumière des lampadaires ne suffisait pas à éclairer tous les coins d'ombre.

Et soudain, elle stoppa net, aux aguets. La voiture qui la suivait hier soir était juste là, sur le parking, à quelques mètres. L'Israélienne se remit à marcher vers sa voiture, sans quitter du regard la berline noire inconnue.

Hier soir, alors qu'elle rentrait chez elle après le travail, elle avait remarqué qu'une voiture la suivait. Du moins, qu'elle suivait exactement la même trajectoire. Epuisée par plusieurs heures de travail consécutives, elle ne s'était pas méfiée outre mesure. D'ailleurs la voiture avait disparue une rue avant que Ziva n'arrive au parking de son immeuble.

Mais là, alors que son énergie était revenue après quelques heures de sommeil réparateur, Ziva était pratiquement sûre de reconnaître en cette berline la mystérieuse suiveuse de la veille.

Arrivée devant sa propre voiture, elle s'assit devant son volant, alluma le moteur et frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les rechauffer, sans quitter des yeux la voiture inconnue, qui se trouvait dans la diagonale quelques mètres plus loin.

Malgré la distance, elle ne distingua aucun mouvement dans l'habitacle.

Ziva soupira et ses muscles se décontractèrent. Décidément, trop de surmenage… Elle s'attacha et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues.

Les dernières semaines s'étaient révélées plutôt éprouvantes. Trois enquêtes à la suite n'avaient laissé aucuns instants de répits à Gibbs et son équipe. Ils avaient courue la ville de long en large et en travers, couru après un imbécile qui s'était pris pour Usain Bolt sur une avenue à l'heure de pointe, interrogée une blondasse pas plus futée que ... Que cette vieille peau qui ne savait pas s'arrêter à une ligne de stop, grommela Ziva en klaxonnant avant d'éviter de justesse la conductrice fautive. Puis ils avaient trouvé le coupable, le beau-frère jaloux, mais aussitôt un second meurtre les avaient fait repartir de plus belle vers de nouvelles aventures, puis un troisième, ce qui ne leur avait pas laissé une seule matinée de répit en une vingtaine de jours. Sans oublier les rapports qui avaient suivi. Elle avait réussi à passer le nouvel an allongée dans son lit ! Tout comme ses collègues, d'ailleurs. Si seulement tous ces détraqués pouvaient s'arranger pour satisfaire leurs pulsions meurtrieuses ailleurs que pendant les périodes de fêtes ... Ah non, meurtrières.

La ville dormait toujours et les rues étaient quasiment désertes. À un arrêt de bus, une poignée d'étudiants patientaient. Ziva les observa un instant, se disant qu'ils avaient dû passer un nouvel an agité, à voir leur tête de zombie. D'ailleurs, la fatigue avait fait oublier à l'un d'eux de mettre une ceinture, sourcilla-t-elle en apercevant les trois quart d'un caleçon rouge. À un stop, ce fut une jeune femme qui attira son attention. Grelottante, elle se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre et enserrait ses épaules de ses bras. En effet, Ziva ne put que constater la légèreté des vêtements de la jeune femme, notamment le petit carré de tissu qu'elle portait en guise de jupe. Quelques rues plus loin, un groupe de fêtards beuglaient devant un immeuble, et dans une ruelle sombre, deux sans-abris se réchauffaient les mains sur une poubelle en feu.

Soudain, la jeune femme attrapa son rétroviseur central et le fixa intensément. Elle l'aurait juré, avant de tourner au carrefour, elle avait aperçu la berline à quelques mètres derrière elle. Elle posa le pied sur le frein et ralentit d'une dizaine de kilomètres. À sa droite, un panneau indiquait l'entrée d'une station-service. Elle attendit de voir la berline au loin avant de tourner. Puis dès que celle-ci apparut, elle pénétra dans le petit parking et alla se garer à côté d'une pompe.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture noire franchissait elle aussi l'entrée de la station-service et se garait sur une allée de places de parking vides.

Il n'y avait plus de doutes possibles. Ziva s'empara de son arme, s'extirpa rapidement de son véhicule et courut vers la berline en essayant de rester dans l'ombre le plus longtemps possible, passant derrière les pompes à essence. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre arrière de la berline, elle constata qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que le chauffeur, immobile.

D'un mouvement brusque elle ouvrit la portière côté conducteur et braqua le canon de son arme sur lui.

Puis entrouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne put en sortir.

L'homme assis là allumait nonchalamment une cigarette et ne sembla nullement perturbé par l'arrivée de Ziva. Il tourna simplement le visage vers elle et tendit le bras tandis que la jeune femme ouvrait de grands yeux et baissait son arme.

- Pas de baiser pour ton père ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

* * *

_Voilà ! Une petite mise en bouche assez courte. ;) _

_J'attends vos avis avec impatience, des commentaires à donner ? Avez-vous tous déjà vu l'épisode ?_


	2. Chapter 2 : Famille ou Confiance

_Hello ! _

_Cette fiction n'a pas l'air de susciter beaucoup d'intérêt mais tant pis, je la mets quand même pour mes trois ... Heu, followeuses ? _

_**PBG**__ : merci, ça me fait plaisir ! J'espère que mes petits changements te plairont ;)_

_**AmyDiNozzo**__ : heu ... *rougis* merci ! _

_**furieuse**__ : noooon, mitigée sur cet épisode ? Pourquoi ? En tout cas j'espère que cette suite inventée te plaira :)_

* * *

- Qu'attends-tu de moi ? Demanda Ziva.

Son père, Eli David, se tenait debout devant elle.

Il y avait de ça 15 minutes, il lui avait demandé de le suivre dans un hôtel un peu plus loin. Ils étaient montés dans la chambre qu'il avait réservé, au 3ème étage. Ils étaient maintenant debout l'un en face de l'autre, dehors, sur le balcon. Le Washington Monument brillait devant eux, et aucun n'avait encore brisé le silence. Eli expira un filet d'air qui se transforma en une légère fumée au contact du vent froid.

- Que tu sois venue ici est le premier pas pour ma rédemption. Répondit-il en tendant les mains.

Ziva hésita. Quelques secondes de doutes où ses yeux ne purent quitter le visage de son père.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et ils se serrèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ses pensées s'embrouillaient, virevoltaient et donnaient le tournis à la jeune femme. Des flash-backs puissants qui s'opposaient les uns aux autres. Sa jeunesse. La mort de sa mère. De sa sœur. Le Mossad. Les meurtres. La manipulation. La douleur. La peur. L'amour. Tant d'images qui tournaient en rond dans son esprit. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte des bras de son père et leva la tête vers lui, tentant de chasser les images dansantes devant ses prunelles.

- Sérieusement ? Articula-t-elle.

- Je suis venu ici pour te voir, ma fille. Pour fêter le Shabbat avec toi. Ca fait tellement longtemps, Ziva… J'ai besoin de passer plus de temps avec toi.

Elle ne sut que répondre.

La logique aurait voulu que les mots « moi aussi » sortent de sa bouche.

Mais rien ne sortait.

- Nous sommes une famille. Reprit son père.

Famille.

Ce mot résonna à ses oreilles, mais étrangement il ne lui inspirait pas les mêmes sentiments qu'avant.

Avant ils étaient une famille. Mais ils comptaient davantage de membres. Avant ils étaient une famille, mais les membres d'une famille se trahissaient-ils ? Ne se battait-on pas pour un père, une mère, ou une fille ?

Ziva ravala les mauvaises pensées qui lui venaient à l'esprit et regarda son père. Son regard gris était vide. Comme il l'avait toujours été. Vide, triste. Mais elle n'avait qu'un père. Et il était le seul membre de sa « famille » qui lui restait.

- Je… je ne suis pas en vacances. Nous sommes sur une enquête en ce moment.

- Je ne t'empêcherai pas de travailler, Ziva. Je t'attendrai ici. Reviens quand tu auras le temps, et nous passerons un moment ensembles.

Elle opina doucement de la tête et quitta le balcon.

Puis l'hôtel. Sans un mot, sans penser à rien sauf à lui. Son père.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua rien du monde extérieur jusqu'à arriver aux locaux.

Son entrée dans l'open space fut d'ailleurs accueillie par un froncement de sourcils de Gibbs. Ce dernier, ainsi que ses deux agents, était debout devant l'écran central où défilaient divers document, dont la pièce d'identité d'un marine.

- Alors, tu as décidé de respecter les limitations de vitesse aujourd'hui ? Un peu trop, nan ? Lui demanda Tony en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- Où étais-tu ? Dit Gibbs en la regardant, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Ziva n'était jamais en retard. Il avait tenté de la joindre deux fois. Et sa mine maussade n'augurait rien de bon.

- Mon père… c'est mon père qui est arrivé à l'improviste ce matin.

Sur le coup, les sourcils du patron froncèrent plus que jamais. Le sourire de Tony se décomposa rapidement et McGee afficha un air étonné. Tous trois restaient indécis entre la colère, la surprise ou la peur.

Ils attendirent la suite, qui ne vint pas.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Gibbs.

Ziva, qui venait de poser ses affaires, s'approcha d'eux et jeta un œil sur le plasma. Elle haussa les épaules et tenta tant bien que mal de faire bouger les muscles de ses lèvres et un sourire/rictus.

- Pour me voir. Sans raison particulière.

Gibbs la dévisagea une seconde de plus tandis que Tony arrachait la télécommande des mains de McGee pour changer rapidement de sujet.

- Aron Clarke. Matelot en permission non autorisée depuis un mois … Ni ses amis, ni sa famille n'ont reçu de ses nouvelles. Commença l'agent. 33 ans, pas de casier judiciaire, marié, 3 enfants, un chien et un élevage de poissons exotiques. Ses responsables ont pensé à une désertion. Sa femme est sûre qu'il ne l'aurait jamais, au grand jamais, abandonnée elle et leurs trois bambins qu'il aime plus que tout. Enfin, un des enfants n'est pas celui de Clarke, c'est celui de sa femme – il cliqua et une seconde carte d'identité apparut, laissant voir la photo d'une femme d'une trentaine d'année, brune aux yeux bleus – Carol Clarke, pas de casier judiciaire non plus. Elle a eu un garçon, Brett, 2 ans avant de rencontrer Aron. Il a maintenant âge de 16 ans, et s'entend très bien avec son père adoptif dont il a pris le nom. A première vue donc, aucuns problèmes familiaux. Et aucune trace de notre matelot qui s'est évaporé dans la nature.

Gibbs acquiesça d'un bref mouvement avant de faire un savant demi-tour sur place, afin d'attraper rapidement manteau et sac, imité par son équipe.

- McGee, Ziva, allez voir sa femme et ses enfants. DiNozzo, avec moi.

Tous attrapèrent sac, insigne et arme et se dirigèrent à sa suite vers l'ascenseur.

ooo

- Oui ?

- Madame Clark ? Demanda McGee.

- Elle-même. Vous êtes les inspecteurs du NCIS ? Pour mon mari ?

- C'est ça. Agents David et McGee. Reprit ce dernier en tendant son insigne.

La femme les fit entrer. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans un univers parallèle, décoré d'œuvres d'arts à chaque coin si bien que la pièce principale, pourtant énorme, semblait prête à exploser. Des tableaux, des sculptures, des peintures partout … Et un immense aquarium recouvrait le mur face à eux.

- Bienvenue chez nous… désirez-vous boire quelque chose ?

- Merci, madame, dit Ziva, nous voudrions juste vous posez quelques questions. A vous et vos enfants.

- Oh. Je vais les appeler.

Carol Clarke marcha alors vers d'énormes escaliers en marbre semblant monter directement vers une jungle inextricable. Des plantes, des pots de fleurs ornaient toutes ses marches, et ce qui paraissait être une branche d'arbre dépassait du palier.

Elle se mit alors à crier avec une voix de ténor qui fit sursauter les deux agents.

- BREEEEEEEETT !

Une voix lui répondit en écho.

- QUOI ?

- DESCEND ! ET AMMENE TON FRERE ET TA SŒUR !

- J'arrive !

En quelques secondes, les trois enfants dévalaient les marches et s'arrêtaient intrigués devant les deux visiteurs.

- Voici mes fils Brett et Conan, et ma fille Erica. Reprit la femme d'une voix normale en présentant sa progéniture.

- Asseyez-vous s'il vous plait, dit McGee.

Les 4 membres de la famille s'assirent sur un grand fauteuil autour de la table du salon. Enfin de ce qui ressemblait le plus à une table dans ce qui semblait être un salon. Ziva et McGee s'installèrent face à eux, dans deux fauteuils dépareillés.

- Nous voulons vous parler de votre père… Commença McGee.

- Plus de nouvelles depuis bientôt un mois… Souffla Carol, les yeux brillants.

Le plus grand de ses enfants, Brett, posa sa main sur le bras de sa mère pour la réconforter.

- Auriez-vous des informations à nous donner ? Une idée d'où pourrait se trouver votre père ?

Carol secoua négativement la tête.

- Oh non. Mon époux n'avait aucun secret pour moi. Il a été enlevé, j'en suis sûre. – Un éclair de rage brilla dans ses prunelles tandis qu'elle fixait intensément Ziva. – Ses abrutis de collègues n'ont pas voulu me croire. Je remuerai ciel et terre pour le retrouver. Jamais il ne nous aurait laissés !

- Vous saviez pour qui il travaillait ?

- Oui. Le lieutenant Williams. Il n'avait pas vraiment de grosses responsabilités, vous savez. Aron était un simple matelot.

- Il aurait pu être beaucoup plus si ses supérieurs avaient cru en ses compétences. Dit Brett d'un air mauvais. Ils disaient qu'il n'avait aucun avenir dans la marine parce qu'il était incapable de faire du mal à qui que ce soit. Que c'était un peureux, trop faible pour combattre ou pour diriger des hommes.

Le jeune garçon serra les poings et plissa le front tandis que sa mère le calmait en lui caressant la nuque.

- Avait-il des ennemis ?

- Oh non, pas mon Aron, reprit Carol. Il était apprécié par tout le monde. Les voisins l'adoraient !

Ziva tourna la tête vers son collègue, tout aussi dubitatif qu'elle. Aucune piste à l'horizon. Elle retourna son visage pour regarder les deux autres enfants qui n'avaient pas dit un mot depuis leur arrivée. Le garçon, âgé d'une dizaine d'années, avait encore un visage de poupon et sa sœur de 12 ans regardait ailleurs, passablement ennuyé.

Le petit Conan regarda Ziva avec des yeux ronds et humides, prenant un visage triste qui le fit étrangement ressembler à un cocker.

- Pourrions-nous visiter le bureau de votre mari ? Demanda Ziva.

- Aron n'avait pas de bureau. Il ne ramenait jamais rien à la maison.

- Il avait un téléphone portable ? Demanda McGee.

- Non, il n'a jamais su se servir de ce genre de technologies …

- Un ordinateur ?

- Oui, l'ordinateur familial… Erica, s'il te plait, tu veux bien aller le chercher ?

La jeune ado se leva en maugréant et fila à l'étage. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec le portable dans ses mains, décorés de stickers roses et d'images de Pokémons.

Elle le tendit à McGee qui le glissa dans son sac avant de se lever.

- Merci, nous allons vous laisser à présent… vos lignes vont être mises sous écoute, si jamais il téléphone ou tente de vous joindre, contactez-nous aussitôt.

- Bien.

Tous se levèrent pour accompagner les deux agents jusqu'à la porte.

- Bon… Fit McGee sitôt qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'allée de l'immense maison – pas d'informations intéressantes.

Sa coéquipière hocha la tête, pensive.

Tim ne pût s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard en coin tandis qu'ils sortaient de l'imposante demeure pour traverser la route. Il pouvait voir qu'un petit quelque chose la tracassait.

Même si le visage de Ziva restait impénétrable, ses gestes normaux, ses paroles adaptées à la situation, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose de changé. Parce qu'il la connaissait.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée glacée de la portière et s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, inhalant l'odeur du cuir. Sa coéquipière fit tourner la clé, et démarra en trombe, faisant crisser les pneus. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière pour s'assurer qu'elle ne coupait pas la route d'une autre voiture - même s'il savait que dans tous les cas, elle serait quand même passée - et grimaça en se rendant compte que c'était lui qui avait les bons réflexes de tout conducteur prudent, et elle qui tenait le volant.

Enfin, même s'il avait parfois peur, pour ne pas dire souvent lorsqu'elle prenait le volant, il laisserait volontiers sa vie entre les mains de Ziva.

Tournant le visage pour la regarder une seconde fois, il espéra que c'était aussi son cas. Et se promit de ne pas la quitter des yeux durant tout le séjour d'Eli David à Washington.

Car mettre sa vie entre les mains de quelqu'un, signifie avant tout mettre son enveloppe charnelle entre ses mains. Son corps. Ses organes vitaux. Le but étant d'empêcher la mort de frapper.

Mais une vie peut aussi bien être brisée moralement. Une balle, tout comme un événement quelconque ou des mots peuvent briser un cœur et la personne à qui il appartient. Et ça, il le savait. C'est pourquoi il comptait bien tout faire pour la préserver des attaques extérieures physiques, tout comme des attaques morales, psychiques, qu'il pressentait nombreuses pour les jours à venir.

Car en tant que coéquipier, et plus encore en tant qu'ami, pour ne pas dire membre de sa famille ... C'était son rôle et il comptait bien l'assurer.

* * *

_Voilà ... Verdict ? Des avis ?_


	3. Chapter 3 : Doute et recherche

_Bonjour ! Merciiii pour vos reviews. Merci merci merci. _

_Voici une suite plutôt longue, qui à l'origine devait être divisée en deux chapitres, mais dans ce cas la première partie n'aurait pas été assez intéressante ... Alors cadeau ! _

_**Crazy'Leou**__ : Vi ! *brandis sa pancarte McZiva amical* _

_**Gwenetsi**__ : Voilà ! Le démarrage se fait en douceur, ça va bientôt commencer à s'accélérer un peu _

_**PBG**__ : *rougis* merciiiii t'es géniale !_

_**chou05**__ : Merci ;) _

_**AmyDiNozzo**__ : Oui c'est vrai, c'est pour ça que j'aime bien mettre en avant les relations comme celle de Ziva et McGee, qu'on voit peu dans la série. :) d'ailleurs même lui est relégué au second plan en ce moment !_

_**Aurore13**__ : La voilà ! :3 _

* * *

Les deux portières avant claquèrent en symbiose, laissant apparaître Gibbs et un Tony coiffé d'une casquette que la première bourrasque fit valser dans les airs.

Celui-ci courut après avant de la rattraper et de la caler dans son sac, puis trottina à la suite du patron, déjà aux portes des locaux où travaillait Clarke lorsqu'il n'était pas en mer.

Un militaire apparut rapidement et s'avança vers eux.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Nous venons voir le lieutenant Williams. Répondit Tony.

- Suivez-moi.

L'homme les conduisit dans divers couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte, leur désignant d'un beef geste qu'ils étaient arrivés, avant de tourner les talons. Gibbs toqua contre le battant.

- Entrez.

- Agents Gibbs et DiNozzo, NCIS. Déclara Gibbs dès qu'ils furent entrés.

Un homme en costume, aux cheveux grisonnants et au visage buriné, leva la tête de son courrier à leur entrée. Il se leva et tendis la main à Gibbs.

- Lieutenant Williams. Vous êtes là pour le matelot Clarke ?

- Que pouvez-vous nous dire à son sujet ?

- Au sujet de Clarke…

Le lieutenant se rassis dans sa chaise molletonnée qui couina sous son poids.

- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. Continua-t-il avec une petite moue blasée. C'était un élément des plus banals. Pas de problèmes avec ses coéquipiers, ni avec personne d'ailleurs.

- Quand avez-vous remarquée sa disparition ?

- Il y a presque un mois. Quand sa femme nous a appelés pour savoir pourquoi son mari n'était pas rentré depuis deux jours.

- Vous n'aviez rien remarqué avant ? S'étonna Tony.

- Non.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

- Rien, que voulez-vous ! J'ai signalée sa disparition comme une désertion. C'est un grand garçon, il est majeur et en pleine possession de ses moyens. S'il a eu envie d'aller voir du pays, ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Vous avez fait fouiller les lieux ?

- La police, suite à la demande de sa femme, a visionné toutes les caméras de vidéo-surveillance sans rien trouver. Je ne peux vous aider davantage, messieurs, je crois n'en savoir pas plus que vous sur le matelot Clarke. Il est parti la veille de sa disparition en quittant les locaux comme d'habitude, mais sa voiture est restée sur le parking, et son portefeuille resté dans son bureau, ici-même. Rien ne manque dedans. Il a dû partir avec une sacré quantité d'argent liquide.

Gibbs soupira.

- Si un élément vous revient en mémoire ou qu'il tente de vous contacter, prévenez nous aussitôt.

- Je le ferai.

Et l'ex sniper quitta la pièce, Tony sur les talons.

ooo

Une vibration se répercuta le long des rainures du bois de la table du directeur Vance, qui sursauta, plongé dans des dossiers.

Le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran de son portable le fit hausser les sourcils.

- Allô ? Dit-il en portant l'appareil à son oreille.

- Directeur Vance.

- Eli, quelle est la raison de cet appel ?

- Je suis en ville pour quelques jours, mon cher, et j'aimerai revoir un de mes amis.

Vance attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre, assimilant la nouvelle.

- Vous êtes à Washington ?

- Tout à fait. A l'hôtel. Je suis venu fêter le Shabbat avec Ziva.

- Oh. Et bien vous n'aurez qu'à passer à la maison… ce soir ? Je vais en parler à Jackie.

- C'est d'accord, Leon. A bientôt.

Le directeur posa lentement son portable sur son bureau, perdu dans la contemplation de son écran. Il poussa un profond soupir et plongea son regard dans le vide.

Eli David. À Washington.

Non, il n'était certainement pas là que pour le Shabbat.

ooo

- Alors nous n'avons rien ?! Demanda Gibbs légèrement énervé.

- Rien de rien de chez rien. Affirma Tony.

- Non, aucune piste, patron. Abby est en ce moment en train de fouiller dans l'ordinateur portable de la famille. C'est notre seule chance.

Gibbs traversa l'open space et fila droit vers l'ascenseur, qui le fit descendre en quelques secondes dans l'antre d'Abby, dont l'atmosphère sonore agressa ses conduits auditifs dès que les portes coulissantes s'ouvrirent.

- Ah, Gibbs ! Tu tombes à pic. Dans quelques secondes, dès que mes bébés auront sonné, tu seras ici à pic.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- La compil des tubes de Justin Bieber, quelques photos de poneys, des relevés de compte tout ce qu'il y a de plus normaux, un demi millions de photos de famille, et plusieurs milliards de photos de…d'œuvres d'art ou de gribouillages postées sur un blog en ligne, quelques musiques des années 60 pour animer les soirées jeux de sociétés…

- Abby ! La coupa Gibbs.

- Eh bien je n'ai rien d'autres ! As-tu entendu un ding ? Non ? Et bien c'est normal, mes bébés n'ont pas encore trouvé ; ils n'ont pas dingués ! Ils cherchent quelque chose, ça par contre je peux te l'assurer. Un gros dossier effacé dont j'ai retrouvé la trace, caché parmi les photos du chien.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mais est-ce que tu le fais exprès ?! Est-ce que tu as entendu mes bébés, Gi…

DING !

- Oui. Répondit l'ex sniper.

- Pas de sarcasme.

La laborantine s'approcha de ses écrans et pianota sur son clavier. Plusieurs dizaines de fenêtres s'ouvrirent simultanément.

- Tiens donc, on dirait que notre matelot sait quand même envoyer des mails.

- À qui ?

- Sur un forum en ligne… à un certain givemeyourl0ve53. Je pencherais pour une femme. Fit Abby avec une légère moue.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Attends un peu, ce n'est pas magique ! Je vais tracer son adresse IP… là… ça va prendre quelques instants. Vu la taille du fichier, ils ont parlé beaucoup, et depuis longtemps. 10 mois pour être exacte. Tous les soirs ou presque, à partir de 23h.

Elle tapota à nouveau sur son clavier qui laissa apparaître quelques messages envoyés par les deux parties.

Gibbs se pencha vers l'écran et en lut quelques lignes. Après trois secondes, il se tourna vers Abby qui ouvrait des yeux ronds.

- Gibbs, je t'en supplie, ne laisse pas ma vertu lire une seule ligne de plus. Couina-t-elle, immobile.

- Il faut qu'on sache où se trouve notre homme, Abs. Courage.

- Je ne lirai pas ça. C'est une espèce de dialogue… érotico-malsain !

Elle se pencha brusquement sur son écran, comme pour chercher la véritable sens de la phrase qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

- Quoi ?! Mais comment veut-il lui faire une chose pareille ! C'est physiquement impossible comme position ! S'égosilla-t-elle.

- Tu as l'adresse de cette femme ?

- Oui… Attends. Samantha Jones. Elle doit être très très souple.

- Envoie ça à McGee.

- Dis-lui de monter après, je ne tiens pas à lire ça seule, ma santé mentale va en prendre un coup !

Le froufroutement des portes coulissantes se refermant sur Gibbs fut sa seule réponse.

ooo

- McGee, du nouveau ?

L'informaticien se leva dès que résonna à ses oreilles le premier doux décibel de la voix de son patron, et afficha sur l'écran ce qu'Abby venait de lui envoyer.

- Samantha Jones, 42 ans, née et habite au Texas, à Bear Creek exactement. Divorcée et sans enfants. Pas de travail. Et…pas de casier judiciaire non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement patron ?

- Ce qui la lie à Clarke. Autre que leurs dialogues.

Un petit bip retentit, faisant se retourner McGee qui reporta son attention sur On PC.

- Ce doit être Abby…

Il attrapa sa tablette et l'alluma, faisant apparaitre Abby en visio.

- J'ai du nouveau les gars. À part une vision de la sexualité innovante que ces charmantes personnes nous offre, j'ai découvert qu'à la fin de leurs… sextos-messages, on comprend très rapidement où ils veulent en venir. Je crois que vous pouvez arrêter l'enquête !

- Explique-toi, Abby ? Demanda Gibbs.

- Clarke est parti au Texas rejoindre sa dulcinée. C'était ce qu'il projetait de faire depuis longtemps. Appelez-la, et vous serez fixés !

- McGee. Commenta Gibbs, ce qui en langage Gibbs signifiait en gros 'contactez cette femme et vérifiez si Clarke est bien chez elle'.

- Si on pouvait ne pas se déplacer jusque là-bas, ce ne serait pas mal … Ajouta Tony en grimaçant à cette perspective.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que des sextos ? Lui chuchota Ziva.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, repondit-il tandis que Le grand patron partait à grandes enjambées vers le bureau du encore plus grand patron.

- J'en connais un qui est un peu fâché d'avoir perdu du temps pour rien … ajouta-t-il.

- On ne sait pas encore si c'est vrai, Tony.

- On parie, ninja ?

ooo

- Directeur Vance.

- Agent Gibbs.

- Vous êtes au courant pour le père de Ziva ?

- Je suis au courant. Il vient chez moi ce soir.

Gibbs se tut quelques secondes, assimilant la nouvelle. Il observa le visage de Vance, tentant de discerner une trace d'humour.

- Chez vous ?

- Oui, pour le Shabbat. Il est venu à Washington voir sa fille pour le Shabbat.

L'ex sniper inspira profondément, refoulant la colère qu'il sentait s'infiltrer dans son corps.

- Pour le Shabbat. Bien sûr.

- Ne jugez pas trop vite, agent Gibbs.

Le concerné se campa devant le bureau du directeur et posa calmement ses deux mains à plat de chaque côté.

- A force de trop jouer avec le feu, on finit par se brûler. Vous lui direz de se méfiez et de ne pas approcher Ziva de trop près.

- Cette visite me rend aussi inquiet que vous. C'est pour cela que je l'ai invité. J'espère arriver à le cerner.

- Bonne chance, directeur. Répondit-il avec une once de mépris dans la voix.

Sur-ce, il quitta les lieux.

ooo

Une vibration dans sa poche tira Ziva de sa rêverie. Elle était totalement redescendue sur Terre en voyant le nom qui s'affichait sur son téléphone.

- Allô ? Fit-elle.

- Ziva, c'est ton père. Ce soir, pourrais-tu venir me chercher à mon hôtel ? J'ai rendu la voiture que j'avais prise en location, et le directeur Vance nous invite à dîner chez lui.

Ziva haussa les sourcils, surprise.

- Le directeur ? Tu l'as appelé ?

- Bien sûr. J'aime avoir des nouvelles de mes amis.

Tony avait levé le nez de son écran et regardait sa collègue, quelque peu inquiet. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à McGee, qui observait aussi Ziva.

- Je serai là dans 30 minutes.

- Je t'attends.

La jeune femme attendit que son père raccroche pour reposer son portable. Décidemment, elle ne savait que penser de tout ça … Elle rangea son insigne et commença à débarrasser son bureau.

- Tu vas où ? Lui demanda Tony.

- Chercher mon père.

- Il ne te ramène pas au pays au moins ?

- Non, Tony.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Elle arrêta de ranger ses feuilles et regarda son collègue.

- Faire ce qu'il m'a demandé et aller le chercher, voilà ce que je vais faire.

L'italien émit un petit sourire désolé et soupira.

- Il te prend pour son chauffeur maintenant ? Tu comptes encore faire tout ce qu'il te dit ?

Il n'avait pu empêcher cette phrase de sortir, mais remercia son self-control de ne pas avoir dit quelque chose de pire encore.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils. Siffla l'Israélienne avec un regard noir pour son collègue, sentant la colère monter.

Elle attrapa son manteau et partit vers l'ascenseur, énervée.

De même que son trajet pour arriver ce matin, le retour se passa comme dans un songe. Elle n'arrivait pas à définir ce qui la tracassait, et restait partagée entre différents sentiments. Elle fut bientôt arrivée au pied de l'hôtel où logeait son père, et le vit qui attendait juste sous le perron. Elle se gara devant lui et il entra, emportant avec lui une odeur de cigarette, d'après rasage et d'eau de toilette.

- Il faut que je passe me changer. Dit-elle simplement.

- Vas-y.

- À quelle heure doit-on être chez le directeur Vance ?

- Dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se déroula dans le silence total.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu suivie ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient de voiture.

Ce détail lui avait complètement échappé. Trop absorbée par les questions qu'entraînaient la présence de son père, elle avait complètement occulté le fait qu'il l'avait suivi, et avait peut être passé la nuit sur son parking.

- Question de sécurité pour effacer les traces de ma venue. Et je voulais m'assurer que tu saurais voir que je te suivais.

- Je suis enquêtrice au NCIS.

- Tu es juste une flic ici.

- Juste une flic ?!

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était des missions à hauts risques. Lança-t-il négligemment en haussant les épaules.

- Je préfère sauver des vies, et résoudre des enquêtes, plutôt que de me retrouver dans des combines douteuses dans des endroits encore plus douteux, pour au final manquer d'y laisser ma peau sans que personne ne lève le petit doigt. Débuta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Ne laisse pas ta colère parler.

Ziva regarda son père, ébahie.

- C'est la vérité !

- Tu sais très bien que je ne t'ai pas laissée là-bas par gaieté de cœur. La réussite de cette mission était à n'importe quel prix, tu te souviens ? Tu avais acceptées les clauses du contrat. C'était une question de sécurité nationale.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas. Elle se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de son immeuble et monta les étages jusqu'à son appartement, son père sur les talons.

- Il y a du café dans la cuisine. Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

Elle se dirigea directement dans sa salle de bain. Et en un tournemain se retrouva sous la douche, une averse tiède bienvenue dégringolant sur ses épaules.

La venue de son père ne réveillait pas que de bons souvenirs. Elle en réveillait surtout de mauvais, il fallait le dire. Tous ces flash blacks créaient un difficile retour aux sources. Son enfance, le Mossad. Tali. Sa mère. Ari. Quasiment que des déceptions.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne lui restait d'ailleurs rien de cette famille. À part un père toujours absent. Qui réapparaissait un beau jour à Washington alors qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Qui plus est, il n'avait aucune garde rapprochée à ses côtés ...

Un soupir fila entre ses lèvres.

Indubitablement, le fait que son père revienne ramenait les souvenirs du Mossad, en même temps que les souvenirs de sa famille biologique. Le Mossad à qui elle avait légué sa vie dès son plus jeune âge. Parce que son pays avait besoin de bras jeunes et forts pour le protéger, et parce que son père faisait partie des hauts dignitaires, elle n'avait jamais eu le choix. Mais elle ne s'était jamais posée la question non plus. À l'époque, elle trouvait cela normal. Elle ne réfléchissait pas à la portée de ses actions, comme tout bon soldat, elle suivait les ordres.

Ce n'était même pas une jeune femme, mais une machine. Une machine formée à tuer pour son pays et son gouvernement.

Plus maintenant. Désormais elle était américaine et défendait ce pays qui lui avait accordée la chance de pouvoir se révéler enfin. Ce pays qui lui avait aussi offert un métier qu'elle n'avait pas à cacher, dont elle pouvait être fière. Parce qu'ici, il était entièrement question de vraie justice, de course aux assassins, non pas de règlements de compte arbitraires ou de vengeances camouflées. Elle pouvait suivre les ordres, en continuant tout de même à s'exposer au danger mais pour une cause justifiée.

- Celles du Mossad étaient aussi justifiées. Chuchota-t-elle pour s'en convaincre.

Les ordres du Mossad étaient justifiés. La sécurité du pays, à n'importe quel prix. Les lois étaient aussi justifiées, d''ailleurs toujours le cas. Mais les moyens d'application entre les USA et l'état d'Israël restent très différents.

Elle tenta de noyer ce qui la tourmentait sous des litres d'eau, frottant machinalement sa peau pour essayer d'effacer le sang qui l'avait éclaboussée depuis toutes ces années.

Peine perdue. Elles resteront éternellement tachées, pensa-t-elle en observant la paume de ses mains.

Le doute l'assaillait de tout côtés. Elle se préférait en agent du NCIS. Mais n'avait-elle pas abandonné son pays, qui, malgré ses idéaux et ses moyens de fonctionnement totalement différents d'ici, restait sa patrie, et donc l'endroit qu'elle se devait de protéger ? Ziva ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver une part de responsabilité dans les angoisses qui lui pinçaient le cœur à chaque nouveau souvenir.

Et quelque chose était coincé dans sa gorge. Une espèce de 'pelote de réjection', qui contenait tout ce qu'elle avait enfoui au plus profond d'elle-même, et qui menaçait de s'échapper comme à chaque fois qu'elle se laissait aller à ce genre de doutes, de souvenirs, de questions.

Elle avala, ce qui ne changea rien à la présence de la boule obstruant sa trachée. Ouvrant les yeux et serrant les poings sous le jet brûlant, elle récupéra ses forces et son masque. Elle devait tenir. Exploser ne servirait à rien. Il fallait qu'elle comprenne. Qu'elle sache si ses choix étaient les bons.

Qu'elle puisse se convaincre qu'elle n'avait pas seulement agit dans son propre intérêt.

Sautant rapidement hors de sa douche, Ziva enfila un peignoir et se faufila dans sa chambre pour s'habiller.

5 minutes plus tard, elle était prête à partir. Son père se trouvait dans la cuisine, assis sur une chaise, un vieux journal entre les mains.

- On y va ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant dans la salle.

Il se leva doucement, posant son journal plié sur la table. Puis ramena son regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable sur elle, à travers ses verres fumés.

- Allons-y. Approuva-t-il d'un signe de tête.

* * *

Dites-moi tout !


	4. Chapter 4 : L'Annonce

_Bonjour jeune gens ! Je vous poste la suite par ce jour pluvieux. Ce chapitre est assez court, mais je l'aime bien et c'était plus logique de couper ma fiction comme cela._

**Crazy'Leou** : De toute façon, une visite d'Eli ça ne présage jamais rien de bon ! Merciiiiiii *rougis*

**Gwenetsi** : Une résolution simple ? Huuuum oui et non. Quant au repas chez les Vance je te laisse le découvrir :P

**Aurore13** : Ça tombe bien, moi non plus ...

**chou05** : Tant mieux si c'est tout ce que tu aimes, espérons que ça continue ! *sautille sur place*

**PBG** : *rougis, rougis et re-rougis* J'aime tes reviews ! La longueur ne fais pas tout, une review ça fait toujouuuuurs plaisir

* * *

- Bonsoir Leon. Dit Eli lorsque le directeur ouvrit la porte.

Ce dernier lui tendit une poignée de main chaleureuse et sourit à Ziva.

- Bonsoir Eli. Entrez, nous vous attendions.

Jackie arriva au même instant. Elle leur adressa un sourire presque pincé, tandis que la main rassurante de son époux venait se poser sur son épaule. Ziva ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer que leur hôtesse restait en retrait d'Eli. Ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre, d'ailleurs.

- Les enfants ne sont pas là ? demanda Eli avec un sourire pour la maîtresse de maison.

- Chez leurs grands-parents. Lui répondit Jackie.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la large table dressée en convenance et décorée de bougies.

- Asseyez-vous ! Leur intima gentiment Jackie, faisant de même, tandis que l'atmosphère ambiante gagnait quelques degrés. Le directeur et Eli David se lancèrent alors dont une discussion dont Ziva ne capta que quelques bribes, perdue dans ses pensées, tandis que Jackie revenait avec plusieurs bouteilles qu'elle posa sur la nappe.

Vance s'empara de l'une d'elle et versa le liquide vermillon dans chacun des verres. Dès que les 4 furent servis, Eli se leva, entraînant le silence et les regards portés sur lui.

- Je tiens à porter un toast à notre amitié, Leon, ainsi qu'à mes retrouvailles avec ma fille. _Movaé Chabbat._

ooo

- J'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer, Ziva.

Involontairement, les doigts de la jeune femme se crispèrent sur le volant, alors qu'elle raccompagnait son père à son hôtel. Elle ne répondit pas.

- J'ai des problèmes. Continua Eli.

- Quel genre ?

- De graves problèmes.

Ziva bascula sa tête en arrière de manière à toucher le repose-tête. Elle inspira profondément, s'enfonçant dans le cuir du fauteuil, sentant les vibrations de la voiture alors qu'elle amorçait un virage serré.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait. Reprit-elle laconiquement.

- Disons que je me suis intéressé de trop près à des personnes que j'ai sous-estimées.

- Tu sous-estimes tout le monde. Lança-t-elle sans réfléchir.

Son père serra les mâchoires face à cette pique inattendue.

- Alors quoi ? Continua Ziva, dont le ton monta d'un décibel – tu es venu chez moi pour être en sécurité ? Que je te serve de bouclier humain ?

- Non, Ziva. J'ai besoin de toi.

Elle hocha la tête en silence, lèvres pincées. Les fenêtres de l'hôtel de luxe où logeait son père apparurent devant eux.

Elle gara la voiture en faisait crisser les pneus et attendit en silence que son père veuille sortir.

- Monte avec moi. Je dois te parler.

Pas de réponse.

- Ziva.

La jeune femme le regarda en soupirant. La chose dans sa gorge avait réapparue; elle avait du mal à déglutir.

- Monte avec moi. Reprit-t-il d'un ton plus rude, sans appel.

Elle ouvrit sa portière, sortit et la claqua violemment sans quitter son père des yeux. Ce dernier ne paraissait nullement impressionné par le regard de sa fille.

Sans un mot, elle prit la tête de la marche et franchit le portes automatiques de l'hôtel de luxe. Ils montèrent ensemble jusque dans la chambre d'Eli. Ouvrant la porte d'un glissement de la carte, il y posa son manteau et s'asseya dans un fauteuil, le regard dans le vague.

- Alors ? Le pressa Ziva, restée debout.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Je suis ici pour te demander de revenir, Ziva, le temps de m'aider à régler cette sombre affaire. Tu fais partie de mes meilleurs éléments.

- Et tu préfères sacrifier tes meilleurs éléments plutôt que d'aller régler tes comptes par toi-même ?

- Je suis le directeur du Mossad. Est-ce que Leon Vance va lui-même sur le terrain désamorcer des bombes ?

- Lui ne se sert pas de ses agents à des fins privées.

Eli toisa sa fille du regard et se leva de toute sa hauteur. Il avança vers elle jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Les ridules de sa bouche se tordaient de colère contenue.

- Ceci concerne le Mossad, Ziva, et découle entièrement du privé. Pas du domaine personnel, si c'est bien ce que tu sous-entends. Je ne te permets pas de juger ce que tu ne connais pas. Si tu avais davantage de responsabilités, tu pourrais te permettre de donner ton avis. En Israël, tu aurais pu devenir quelqu'un d'important, avec des décisions qui comptent. Tu as préféré venir ici sous les ordres d'un seul homme, soit. Mais ne vient pas te plaindre que ta voix ne compte pas assez dans ce genre de faits, tu ne peux pas savoir comment se gère l'utilisation de meilleurs agents.

- Au moins, ici, je sais qui j'aide. Et pourquoi.

Il se recula de quelques pas et tourna le dos à Ziva pour regarder par la fenêtre.

- C'est cela. Des marines. Alors que tu pourrais sauver une nation entière. Ne te vantes pas trop de ce que tu fais facilement, alors que tu pourrais réussir des entreprises bien plus complexes, avec des rendements plus considérables.

La jeune femme serra les poings et ferma les yeux un instant.

- Je suis quoi, à tes yeux ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

- Pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi ?

- Ma fille.

- Comment fais-tu pour envoyer ta fille faire face à la mort ?

- Mon travail consiste à protéger mon pays. Quand je l'ai accepté j'ai aussi acceptées les conséquences pour ma famille. Et à ce que je sache, je ne t'ai jamais forcée à faire partie du Mossad.

Le coup fut rude.

- Je croyais que ton travail consistait à sauver le plus de vies possibles dans ton pays ? Tu ne dois pas travailler correctement pour que ta famille soit aussi décimée.

Eli lui lança un regard noir, se déportant de la fenêtre.

- Si j'avais réussi tout ce que j'avais entreprit, tu serais certainement différente. C'est une douce utopie de croire que l'on peut obtenir tout ce que l'on désire simplement en claquant des doigts. Mon métier est difficile, Ziva. Mais il faut quelqu'un pour le faire et pour prendre des décisions. Ce ne sont pas des décisions personnelles.

- C'est ton travail pourtant, si tu le fais, c'est que tu dois être à la hauteur.

Eli hocha la tête lentement.

- Un homme n'est rien lorsqu'il est seul, Ziva. J'ai besoin d'une équipe à mes côtés, et plus encore de personnes en qui je peux avoir confiance. Je te le répète une dernière fois ; acceptes-tu de venir défendre ta patrie et ton père ?

ooo

- Gibbs ?

- Directeur, où sont Ziva et son père ?

- Ils sont partis de chez moi hier soir, je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Pourquoi ?

Le cure-dent que le directeur Vance tenait entre ses molaires fut mâchouillé un peu plus durement que deux secondes plus tôt, avant que sa femme n'entre dans la pièce. Avec le téléphone dans la main. Lui disant qu'un certain agent Gibbs souhaitait lui parler de toute urgence. A partir de cet instant, le directeur Vance s'était rassis dans son beau fauteuil de cuir, avait mis son livret de compte de côté, et s'était remis dans la peau de l'homme fort qu'il était dans les locaux du NCIS.

Entendre son meilleur agent - mais ce n'était pas objectif bien sûr, tout ses subordonnés étant aussi compétents les uns que les autres – lui soumettre l'idée, sous la forme d'une question, que Ziva et Eli étaient injoignables, ne réjouissait définitivement pas le directeur qui avait heureusement décidé de se racheter une boite de ses petits anti-stress en bois.

Le silence de Gibbs au bout du fil ne fit qu'activer la destruction de son anti-stress favori.

- Agent Gibbs ? Réitéra Vance sous l'absence de réponse immédiate.

- Elle est injoignable.

Il avala d'ailleurs une écharde par inadvertance.

- Que… et son père ?

- De même.

Le directeur Vance poussa un profond soupir.

- J'arrive.

* * *

_Vous avez aimé le dialogue père/fille ? Et l'histoire du cure-dent ?_

_Certes, le dîner chez les Vance ne ressemble pas du tout à ça dans l'épisode ^^ _


	5. Chapter 5 : Chassé-croisé

**AmyDiNozzo** : Amy ? Tu peux sortir de ta cachette tout va bien !

**Furieuse** : Les cures dent sont une partie essentielle de Vance. Mouhahah cette fois le loui de rouge ne coulait que dans les verres :3

**Crazy'Leou** : Je suis d'accord avec toi à 100% pour le duo Eli/Ziva. Mais désolée de te décevoir, ils ne vont pas se sauter au visage !:P

**Gwenetsi** : C'était un dîner version épurée !

**PBG** : C'est plutôt flatteur que tu ai perçu tout ce que je cherchais à montrer à travers leur face à face :3 c'est utile de te dire une fois de plus que j'adore tes reviews ?

_Enjoy it !_

* * *

Gibbs balança délicatement son portable sur son bureau et attrapa son gobelet encore chaud.

La gorgée de café noir qu'il avala se répandit dans ses veines, mais avait perdu de son efficacité. Les nerfs de l'ex sniper venaient à bout de tout.

Même de son or noir.

Quelque chose qui le mettait à bout à cet instant était l'absence de résultats qu'avait entrainée la recherche de Ziva et de son père. Plus l'absence de résultats en ce qui concernait la disparition de ce marine. Plus le fait que personne ici présent ne semblait disposé à lui donner de réponse.

Heureusement qu'il savait se contrôler. Il aurait commis un meurtre.

- Ca y est, j'ai réussi à tracer son portable, patron ! s'écria McGee, sortant son patron de sa torpeur. Il est dans un hôtel nommé le Wyndham Baltimore Peabody Court, au 612 Cathedral Street, Baltimore. Juste devant Washington Monument.

- Envoyez un message au directeur et dites-lui de me rejoindre là-bas.

Répondit Gibbs qui attrapa l'attirail nécessaire à toute mission ainsi que ses clés de voiture, et se dirigea droit vers l'ascenseur en débitant sa tirade.

Durant sa descente, il se demanda où tout cela pourrait bien les mener.

La famille David n'était décidemment pas un modèle. Surtout le père.

Ziva n'avait pas répondu à une demi-douzaine d'appels et avait éteint son téléphone, rendant sa localisation difficile mais faisable. McGee faisait des miracles à ce niveau. Elle était certainement avec son père, Gibbs supposa qu'ils devaient avoir une discussion particulièrement importante nécessitant l'absence d'interruption externe. Mais il savait aussi que ça ne présageait rien de bon. Et que ce n'était pas une coutume du Shabbat.

Dès que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, il se dirigea vers sa voiture et partit en direction de l'hôtel Wyndham.

ooo

Le directeur Vance claqua sa portière et leva le nez vers une voiture venant de s'arrêter en un dérapage parfaitement contrôlé, juste derrière lui. Gibbs en sortit, le visage fermé.

Ils entrèrent de concert dans l'établissement et l'homme qui nageait dans son costume, à l'accueil, les accueillit avec un sourire radieux parfaitement répété.

- Messieurs ?

- Le numéro de chambre d'Eli David. Grogna Gibbs en sortant son insigne.

L'homme, 'Ted' d'après son badge, pianota rapidement sur son clavier et jeta un coup d'œil en biais à l'insigne de Gibbs, à Gibbs, et à l'autre en costume qui l'accompagnait. Rien de bon.

- Chambre 21, 3ème étage. Vincent va vous accompagner. Dit-il en désignant de la main le garçon d'ascenseur.

- On trouvera notre chemin. Répondit Gibbs d'un ton sans appel.

Lui et le directeur eurent tôt fait de se retrouver dans un grand couloir au sol moquetté et aux murs lambrissés. Chambres impaires d'un côté, paires de l'autre. 17,… 19,… 21.

Gibbs frappa trois coups secs au battant de bois vernis.

- Oui ? répondit une voix.

- Ziva, ouvre.

Un bruit de pas, un tintement de clé, un grincement de serrure et la porte s'ouvrit sur une Ziva bien pâle.

Gibbs lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Tu ne répondais pas.

- Je suis avec mon père. Je dois l'aider… pour quelque chose.

- Quel genre de chose ?

- Le genre qui ne regarde que ma fille et moi.

Eli David venait d'apparaître derrière la porte grande ouverte et fixa Gibbs de ses deux prunelles grises. Ce dernier lui rendit son regard et entra dans la pièce, suivit de Vance qui referma la porte derrière eux.

- Gibbs, vous pourrez vous passer de moi quelques temps. De toute façon l'enquête est finie, Abby nous a dit que le matelot Clarke s'était réfugié chez sa maitresse.

- Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs. Et tu es quand même censée venir travailler. Rétorqua Gibbs.

- Les affaires qu'elle a à régler avec moi sont plus importants que vos histoires de marines fugueurs, Agent Gibbs. Trancha Eli David.

L'ex sniper jeta un regard à Eli puis se retourna vers Ziva et fronça les sourcils en signe d'interrogation. Elle le rassura d'un signe de tête.

- Je préfère la savoir dans nos locaux qu'avec vous, directeur David. De plus elle ne fait plus partie du Mossad.

- Ziva reste ma fille, que cela vous plaise ou non.

- Et elle reste mon agent, qui plus est citoyenne américaine. Je ne crois pas qu'elle ait d'ordres à recevoir de vous. Répondit sèchement l'agent.

- Ce ne sont pas des ordres, mais une demande.

Les trois hommes regardèrent Ziva, qui pinça les lèvres et acquiesça.

- Je vous demanderais donc de nous laisser en famille. Je vous la rendrais, ne vous en faites pas. Reprit Eli avec une très légère pointe d'ironie.

- Si ce n'est pas le cas, nous viendrons la chercher.

- Ma fille ne vous appartient pas. Partez avant de dépasser les bornes. Répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Vance posa sa main sur l'épaule de Gibbs pour couper court à toute réplique.

- Nous allons vous laisser. Je compte sur vous, Eli, pour prendre soin d'elle et de vous. Tempera-t-il avec un regard entendu pour le directeur du Mossad. Évitons un incident diplomatique, ce serait fâcheux.

Le directeur du Mossad hocha la tête et les regarda quitter la pièce.

Quand la porte se ferma, le menton de Ziva émit un léger tremblement qu'elle contrôla aussitôt.

- Sais-tu où il se cache ? demanda-t-elle.

Son père garda les yeux fixés sur les rainures du bois de la porte et laissa passer quelques secondes de silence.

- Il faut que tu le trouves. Répondit-il.

Ziva ferma les yeux et soupira.

- Pour cela, il faut que je demande à mes collègues de m'aider.

- Ils ne doivent être au courant de rien. Personne ne doit être mis au courant.

- Je ne sais pas comment accéder aux dossiers sécurisés. Si tu veux le trouver, il me faudra de l'aide.

- Séguèv pourra t'aider.

- Il n'est pas là, et n'a accès à rien.

- Il me faut cet homme mort dans moins d'une semaine, Ziva, ou je mourrai.

ooo

- McGee, je t'en prie, dis que c'est ta sœur qui t'appelles ! Débita Ziva dès que son coéquipier décrocha.

- Oh… heu tiens, Sarah, ça fait un bail !

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, pour une affaire très urgente. Mais il faut que tu me promettes de ne rien dire à Gibbs.

- Quoi ? Ne rien dire à grand-mère ? Tu es folle !

- McGee je t'en prie. C'est important, il faut que tu m'aides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Que tu te faufiles dans les dossiers sécurisés d'interpol, et que tu trouves et localises un dénommé Arash Kazmi.

Il mit quelques temps à assimiler la nouvelle et resta bouche ouverte une seconde avant de réagir. Miraculeusement, Gibbs n'était pas là.

- Non, je ne peux pas faire ç…

- McGee ! Je te le revaudrai.

- Je verrai. Epelle-moi son nom ?

- A.R.A.S.H

- Ok…

- K.A.Z.M.I.

- C'est bon. Je ne te promets rien, je ne suis pas autorisé à fouiller dans la vie des gens !

- Tu es un enquêteur. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je dis à grand-mère pourquoi tu étais malade le week-end dernier.

- Ca, c'est petit.

- Rappelles moi vite.

- Prend soin de toi, Sarah.

- Toi aussi, frérot.

ooo

McGee reposa le combiné sur sa base, songeur. Il regarda fixement son écran noir à la recherche d'une solution. Mais il n'obtint pas de réponse.

Puis le geek et ami qu'il était protesta, et il alluma la tour.

Il s'assura d'un coup d'oeil que Tony ne l'avait même pas écouté discuter, trop plongé dans ses propres pensées.

Le bleu fit craquer ses jointures et commença à pianoter. Il avait intérêt à faire vite et à être discret. En quelques clics, il était sur le serveur de la base de données de tous les gros méchants du monde. Quand un museau vint se pointer juste derrière lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, McFarfouille ?

- Je… je fais des recherches pour ma sœur.

- Ta sœur ? Pourquoi ?

- Elle trouve que son mec est louche et a besoin de savoir s'il ne cache pas quelque chose.

- Ouuuuh, mais serais-tu donc en train de t'infiltrer en douce sur int…

- Tony ! Le coupa McGee.

Il éteignit brusquement l'écran de son ordinateur et se leva de toute sa hauteur pour darder un regard qu'il voulait agressif sur son coéquipier.

- Ce que je fais ne te regarde pas. Retourne t'asseoir jouer avec tes trombones et fiche moi la paix, compris ? Je ne le répèterais pas.

- Caaalme, McColère. Répondit Tony avec un grand sourire, montrant ses paumes de mains à McGee en signe d'apaisement. Je…

- Tu vas t'asseoir, ou je raconte à Gibbs pourquoi tu étais malade toi aussi le week-end dernier.

L'Italien resta interdit, le sourire de travers.

- Tu n'oserai pas ? Dit-il un ton plus bas.

L'informaticien haussa un sourcil en signe de défiance. Et en moins de deux Tony était assis à sa place et tapotait sur son portable.

McGee se rassit avec un léger sourire satisfait et ralluma son écran.

* * *

_Je vais maintenant utiliser la technique des questions, peut-être que cela vous motiveras chers visiteurs inconnus ! :)_

_1- Gibbs qui s'inquiète pour Ziva. Ça vous a plu ? _

_2- La confrontation Gibbs/Eli ? _

_3- Ziva qui quémande de l'aide à Tim ? _

_4- Qu'est ce que vous avez préféré ? _

_5- Et pour finir qu'est ce que vous attendez de la suite ? _


	6. Chapter 6 : Prise de décision

_La suite est là ! Étant donné que j'ai déjà écrit cette fiction, ce qui est bien c'est que je peux la poster relativement vite :p _

**Aurore13** : Si je vais la laisser aux mains de son père ? Et bien ... oui et non ... En tout cas une de tes attentes va se révéler exacte dans cette suite !

**Gwenetsi** : *fonds encore une fois devant toutes tes reviews* Pour Eli, j'ai voulu insister sur son côté "méchant". Même si maintenant qu'il n'est plus là je l'aime un peu plus.

**Furieuse** : Ouaip, pratique ce protocole ! Quant à tes attentes, j'y répondrai très prochainement ;) Et ... Merci !

**chou05** : Merci beaucoup :3

**PBG** : Du McNozzo, tu vas en avoir ! Ainsi que des bobos ... (mais ça tu le sais déjà ! C'ets pour ça que ça me fais 2x plus plaisir que tu me suives et reviews à nouveau)

**alicia** : Tant mieux c'était le but :P

* * *

_Bidip ! Bidip ! _

La jeune femme sortit en coup de vent de sa salle de bain, emmitouflée dans une serviette aussi grande qu'elle.

- McGee ? Répondit-elle en décrochant.

- Dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es fourrée, Ziva ?

- Tu es seul ?

- Je suis... Dans les toilettes. J'ai fermé à clé.

- Tu as trouvé ?

- Oui, j'ai trouvé, et ce n'est pas la sainte d'à côté, ton…

- Non, tais-toi, le coupa-t-elle rapidement. Je veux juste que tu me dises ce que tu as. S'il te plait. Je m'occupe du reste.

McGee respira un bon coup et ferma les yeux, laissant les pulsations de son cœur reprendre leur rythme de croisière. Il avait téléchargée sur son PC portable ultra-sécurisé les données qu'il avait récupérées sur le site, puis quasiment couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour lire en paix. Et ce n'est pas en les découvrant que son organe cardiaque avait pu revenir à la normale.

- Ashav est un trafiquant d'arme insaisissable. Il est suspecté de très nombreux meurtres, et…

- Tu sais où il est ? Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Il est insaisissable.

- Comment pourrais je le trouver ?

- Ziva, ne te frotte pas à ce type…

- Comment ? Réitéra-t-elle.

Il se tut un instant, hésita, sans quitter des yeux le curriculum vitae de l'homme dont l'image était juste sous ses yeux.

- Apparemment, c'est plutôt lui qui risque de te trouver, si tu fouilles un peu trop près. Personne ne l'a jamais trouvé.

Ziva regarda machinalement autour d'elle. Son père avait quitté sa réservation à l'hôtel pour emménager chez elle dans l'après-midi. Il était sûrement sorti, puisqu'elle ne l'entendait pas.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait, Tim. Je te revaudrai ça.

- De rien. Grand-mère ne se doute de rien, c'est l'essentiel.

La remarque de son collègue la fit sourire. Elle coupa la conversation et posa son téléphone.

ooo

- Hey, patron, des nouvelles fraîches tout droit venues du Texas ! Faisons appel à la famille Ewing !

Gibbs lui adressa un regard vide.

- Quoi, patron, tu ne connais pas la famille Ewing ?… heu, interprété par Larry Hagman… Patrick Duffy… Ne me dis pas que ta culture cinématographique est inexistante au point de ne pas connaitre Dallas. Même de nom. Si tu veux je peux te parler de « Walker, Texas Ranger » ! – s'écria-t-il avec un accent théâtral - ça t'inspireras sans doute plus ? Tu dois connaitre. Dis-moi que tu connais, je t'en conjure. C'est Chuck Norris quand même, d'ailleurs il me fait penser à toi … oui, travail, boulot, Aron Clarke et Samantha. Tout de suite patron.

Il se leva en vitesse, attrapa un rapport qu'il déposa dans les mains de Gibbs.

- Les policiers de Bear Creek, - commença Tony en grimaçant de façon éloquente -, qui sont d'ailleurs nombreux, polis, bien rasés, et très à cheval sur le respect de la loi…

Il se mit à sourire tout seul avant de reprendre.

- À cheval… c'est plutôt drôle comme expression, étant donné qu'ils patrouillent à… OK, c'est pas drôle. Bref, ils sont allés voir Samantha Jones, ont ramené notre petit matelot Clarke au poste pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas subi de sévices ou qu'il n'était pas retenu contre son gré, etc… et tout va bien, Don Juan a trouvé l'amour de sa vie et fais le ménage pour elle dans son ranch, ça lui convient parfaitement, il est le plus heureux des hommes. Quant à sa femme, elle a lancé une procédure de divorce et est en pleine dépression nerveuse. Mais ça, c'est pas de notre ressort. Donc tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

Gibbs ne prit pas la peine de lire le rapport et le lança directement sur son bureau d'un air maussade.

- Et sinon… où est Ziva ? Reprit Tony, sur un ton qu'il voulut enjoué mais qui sonna faux.

- Occupée. Répondit sèchement son patron. Rentrez chez vous.

Sur-ce, il prit son manteau et fila dans l'ascenseur.

Tony resta quelques instants immobile sur sa chaise, l'esprit ailleurs et le regard dans le vide. Il prit un stylo et commença à le faire glisser entre ses doigts. Puis il remarqua que McGee était toujours en train de cliqueter sur son clavier.

Sortant de sa contemplation du vide, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. McGee lisait quelque chose, semblait-il. Il ne bougeait pas, les traits du visage durcis, et ses yeux se baladaient de gauche à droite, suivant les lignes d'un texte que Tony ne pouvait discerner. Parfois, l'informaticien plissait les sourcils d'un air inquiet, non conscient d'être observé.

Tony se leva et entreprit de se diriger à pas de loup vers le bureau de son collègue, mais ce dernier le vit et arrêta rapidement ce qu'il était en train de faire.

- Mon petit doigt me dit, McSecret, que quelque chose te tracasse. Serait-ce à cause du prétendant de ta sœur ?

- Non.

- Quoi donc alors ? Tu as perdu une vie sur ton jeu en ligne ?

L'informaticien soupira bruyamment et éteignit son ordinateur. Fébrile, il jeta un œil aux alentours pour vérifier que Gibbs ne s'était pas matérialisé à côté de lui, puis regarda les pupilles émeraude de son collègue.

- Tony… Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

Son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil, intrigué.

- Tu as besoin de nouveaux conseils en matière de séduction ? Dit-il en souriant d'un air moqueur.

- C'est à propos de Ziva.

- Tu veux séduire notre ninja ?!

- Tony, je ne sais pas dans quoi elle s'est embarquée, mais… Sortons. Je ne peux pas parler de ça ici. Chuchota l'informaticien en baissant d'un ton.

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de l'italien prit une position plus bancale.

ooo

- Explique-moi, McGee.

Les deux agents venaient de s'installer dans un bar, à quelques pas des locaux. Ils avaient effectué le trajet sans un mot, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ? Leur demanda une blonde au sourire niais.

Tony ne lui accorda pas un regard, focalisant son attention sur McGee qui n'avait pas desserré les lèvres, nerveux.

- Je lui ai promis de ne rien dire… commença-t-il.

- Suis ce que ton instinct te dicte, McFarfouille.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire ? Insista la blonde, se baissant vers le comptoir où étaient assis ses deux clients, et laissant ainsi apparaître une poitrine généreuse et légèrement cachée.

- Deux bières. Trancha Tony. Alors ?

Son collègue leva les yeux vers lui et se lança.

- Hier, Ziva m'a appelé pour que je fasse une recherche pour elle. Sur un certain type au dossier très fourni.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle ne m'en a pas dit plus.

- Qu'ont données tes recherches ?

- C'est un trafiquant d'arme international. Il est suspecté de plus d'une quinzaine de meurtres, et il baigne aussi dans le trafic de stupéfiants. Jamais personne n'a pu aller jusqu'au tribunal pour porter plainte contre lui. Que des accidents bêtes, chute sous les rails, pot de fleurs qui tombe d'une fenêtre… Je te passe les détails.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi elle voulait que tu fasses une recherche sur lui ?

- Pour que je le trouve, et que je lui révèle où il est. Jamais personne n'a pu mettre la main sur ce type. Tous ceux qui l'ont frôlé de plus ou moins près…

Les deux agents se turent un instant, tandis que la serveuse arrivait, plateau à la main, pour déposer devant eux deux bières fraiches surmontées d'une fine couche de mousse.

- Vous avez besoin de quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle en dévorant le beau brun du regard. Si tel est le cas… n'hésitez pas…

Elle tendit, hésitante, un petit bout de papier plié à l'homme qu'elle ne lâchait pas du regard ; envoutée par son visage, son port de tête, ses yeux, ses joues, son allure athlétique et tout le reste de sa personne. Se retrouvant avec le carré de papier sous le nez, l'objet de contemplation de la blonde leva les yeux vers elle. Ainsi que son collègue, surpris.

- Heu, merci… Répondit McGee à la jeune serveuse, en découvrant le numéro de téléphone gribouillé à la hâte sur le papier et accompagné du prénom de la demoiselle ; Amber.

Elle prit la couleur de son blush, c'est-à-dire très rose, et s'enfuit en couinant de contentement.

L'agent posa le petit papier sur la table, et attrapa sa pine de bière.

- Il faut qu'on trouve ce type avant elle. Commença Tony.

Son collègue leva les yeux vers lui sans répondre, l'incitant à continuer d'un clignement des paupières.

- Cette histoire est louche. Gibbs est revenu de l'hôtel d'Eli sans Ziva. Je suis sûr que son père lui a demandé de trouver ce type. Continua l'Italien.

- Il faudrait que l'on trouve ce qui lie cet homme à Eli David.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Arash Kazmi.

- Eh bien si c'est impossible de le trouver, tournons-nous vers les données de ce cher Eli.

- Tony… on ne va pas aller fouiner dans les affaires du directeur du Mossad. Gibbs et Vance nous tueraient.

L'italien prit son verre et le fit rouler entre ses mains, fixant la couleur ambrée de la bière et les minuscules bulles qui vinrent éclater à la surface.

- Et Ziva ne supporterait pas de savoir que je l'ai trahie, reprit Tim en grimaçant. Et elle nous tuerait aussi.

Tony soupira en collant son dos au fauteuil. Il passa ses mains derrière sa nuque pour soutenir sa tête, regardant le plafond avec intérêt.

- Tu proposes de laisser faire et de voir ce qu'il se passera ? Demanda-t-il.

- Du moment que Ziva ne passe pas la frontière.

- Pourquoi Eli David s'intéresserait-il à cet homme …

- C'est le directeur du Mossad. Arash habite en Israël et y vend des armes, de la drogue, et autres produits…

- Et pourquoi demande-t-il à Ziva de gérer ça ?

McGee haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec son père ?

- Peut-être, peut-être… pas de suppositions, le bleu. Je déteste rester spectateur, cette histoire ne sent pas bon du tout.

Tony se leva et posa quelques pièces de monnaie qui tintèrent sur la table.

- Tiens-moi au courant si tu as du nouveau. Je te laisse avec ta blonde, elle n'attend que ça depuis tout à l'heure … toi qui rêves d'avoir des conseils en matière de drague je t'assure que c'est le bon moment ! Reprit-il avec un clin d'œil.

ooo

Au volant de sa Mustang, l'Italien hésitait. Portable dans une main, clé de contact dans l'autre, il pesait le pour et le contre.

Je l'appelle, ou je vais la voir ?

Si je vais la voir, il me faudra une excuse.

Si je l'appelle, il en faudra une aussi.

Si elle me voit, elle saura direct que je cache quelque chose…

Je pourrais prétexter simplement vouloir prendre des nouvelles.

En même temps, je vais avoir du mal à aller la voir, puisque je ne sais pas où elle se trouve.

De plus, si elle est avec son père… non merci.

Si je l'appelle, elle pourrait ne pas répondre.

Mais elle risque de se douter que si elle ne répond pas, je viendrai la trouver.

Sauf que si elle n'a pas répondu dans le but qu'on la laisse tranquille, me voir ne sera pas pour elle une source de joie.

Dans tous les cas, il me faudra une excuse pour la déranger.

La question finale est donc ; est-ce que je préfère perdre l'ouïe ou perdre un bras ?

* * *

_Je me remets aux questions, ça a l'air de plutôt bien fonctionner !_

1- La résolution de l'enquête sur Aron Clarke vous a plu ?

2- L'inquiétude de Tony, Gibbs et McGee ?

3- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la discussion de Tony et McGee au bar ?

4- Que vont-ils faire ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Explications

_Amis du soir je vous salue ! Le chapitre 7 est officiellement parmi vous !_

**Aurore13** : Oui oui, Tony sait se révéler très professionnel de temps en temps ;)

**chou05** : J'ai envie de dire TIVA POWER !

**Furieuse** : Ziva ? Engueuler ? Nooooon, jamais !

**Gwenetsi** : Se faire démembrer vivants ?! Mais c'est quoi cette vision horrible que vous avez de Ziva, hum ? C'est pas une sadique ! Elle les tuera avant de les démembrer voyons. *rire démoniaque*

**Crazy'Leou** : Mais non t'es pas un monstre ! *câlin* J'aime bien l'idée du mutisme de Ziva, mais je n'en dirai pas plus ...

**PBG** : Toi, je t'adore. Voilà. Et puis oui Tony c'est le meilleur de toute façon !

* * *

_VRRRRRR._

La jeune femme sursauta violement et s'empara de son téléphone, vibrant sur la table en verre de son salon. En voyant le nom qui y apparaissait, elle refusa l'appel.

Étirant les muscles de ses jambes, elle se massa les paupières, faisant danser des papillons devant ses rétines le temps que sa vue s'adapte et redécouvre le bazar sans nom qui lui faisait face. Des relevés de compte, des noms, des dossiers complets, des incitations à comparaître devant le tribunal, de vraies preuves, de faux indices, des dates de livraison… tout cela s'amoncelait sur sa table, son canapé, ses genoux et le sol.

_VRRRRRRRRRRRR._

Ziva regarda, fatiguée, son portable qui dansait sur son fauteuil.

_'__Rejeter l'appel.'_

Bip !

_'__Ouvrir le SMS.'_

« Si tu ne me réponds pas, je suis à ta porte dans deux minutes avec bélier, tronçonneuse, bonbonnes d'oxygène, trousse de premier secours, et Gibbs. »

Soupir.

_VRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR._

- Ziva ?

- Non.

- Haha. Occupée ?

- Oui.

- Je voulais prendre des nouvelles.

- Ça va.

- Je te dérange peut-être ? Tu n'es pas seule ?

- Si, Tony, je suis seule. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? dit-elle d'un ton las.

- Et bien, heu… te donner des nouvelles de l'affaire.

- Alors ?

- C'est réglé. Casanova est allé rejoindre sa Juliette au Texas et ne veut pas revenir. Il aime trop sa nouvelle liberté.

- Qu'a dit Gibbs ?

- De rentrer chez nous.

- D'accord. C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- … Oui.

- Bonne soirée Tony.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je te dis que oui.

- Tu n'es pas venue de l'après-midi.

- J'étais avec mon père. Et vous n'aviez pas besoin de moi.

- Comment va ce cher Eli ?

- Bien. Écoute, je suis occupée, tu me rappelleras quand tu auras quelque chose d'important à me dire, OK ?

- Dis-moi juste que tu ne comptes pas rentrer au pays avec lui.

- C'est ici, mon pays.

Ziva raccrocha.

Pensive, son regard glissa sur ses genoux et resta accroché aux dossiers de son père, que ce dernier lui avait passé pour qu'elle voie ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer.

Elle n'en avait rien tiré de bon.

Le Mossad s'était rapproché d'un peu trop près des magouilles d'Arash Kazmi, trafiquant intouchable, et ce dernier avait réagi en conséquence. Deux des performants agents qu'Eli avaient mis sur le coup étaient morts, et un autre avait été gardé en otage par les hommes de main d'Arash. Qui n'avait pas hésité à user de techniques de persuasion douloureuses, aussi bien physiquement que moralement, sur l'agent séquestré, afin de réussir à tirer de lui des informations confidentielles.

Et bien que surentraîné, le jeune homme de 27 ans n'avait pas pu résister à tout ce qu'il lui avait fallu endurer.

Ziva regarda les photos de son cadavre, déposé juste devant la maison de son père. Horriblement défiguré. Elle disposait aussi de la liste de toutes les tortures qu'il avait subi.

Par la suite, Arash avait réussi à infiltrer un espion dans les rangs du Mossad. Espion qui n'avait toujours pas pu être identifié. Le directeur, devinant ce qui se tramait, avait suspendu momentanément toutes les actions en cours, mais ne savait pas comment faire pour retrouver l'espion qui risquait de faire échouer toute recherche d'Arash ou de tendre un piège à ses autres agents.

Au pied du mur, Eli avait continué seul ses recherches.

Et avait trouvé de quoi faire plonger Kazmi.

Qui n'avait pas du tout, du tout apprécié la mise en garde du directeur du Mossad.

Le trafiquant, profitant de quelques espions bien placés là où il le fallait, avait fait mettre à sac la maison du directeur pour retrouver le dossier.

Qui était juste là, sur la table basse du salon de Ziva.

Le relevé de compte d'un homme suspecté de travailler pour Arash Kazmi avait tout déclenché. Eli David avait retrouvé l'homme, fait fouiller sa maison par des agents sûrs, trouvé l'Indice. Il avait fait enfermer l'homme, un simple camionneur du nom de Gad Elfasi, dans une planque sécurisée, attendant le bon moment pour le faire comparaître devant le tribunal.

Auparavant, il avait réussi à lui extirper des informations essentielles ; l'adresse d'une planque où Arash cachait ses produits, ainsi que des horaires et trajets de livraison.

Et depuis, Eli se cachait. Conscient de pouvoir être abattu n'importe quand par n'importe qui. Sachant qu'il était le seul à avoir de quoi faire plonger Arash. Bien qu'il n'ait pas usé de techniques autorisée pour faire avouer Elfasi, mais ce dernier aurait normalement le temps de se remettre de ses blessures avant de comparer.

Et maintenant, Ziva devait trouver une solution pour arrêter le dangereux trafiquant. Pour cela, il lui fallait une équipe. Et surtout, il lui fallait retourner en Israël le temps de l'enquête…

Car le trafiquant avait aussi des amis influents, soucieux de récupérer tout ce qui lui appartenait s'il venait à disparaître. Il fallait donc mettre un nom sur ces amis, trouver toutes les planques d'Arash susceptibles de contenir ses armes et ses cargaisons de drogue. Démanteler entièrement son réseau avant de le tuer.

Sachant qu'il était pratiquement impossible de faire comparaître Elfasi devant des tribunaux, au risque de se faire assassiner à chaque pas.

Une affaire inextricable, très risquée, et qui risquait d'être très longue. Qui risquait aussi de ne pas aboutir. Dans tous les cas, qui ne pourrait marcher qu'au prix de nombreuses vies humaines. Et Ziva ne savait pas quelle décision prendre.

Laisser son père se débrouiller seul avec ses agents, en qui il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir faire confiance - l'influence d'Arash était grande, et surtout il avait de quoi faire pression sur une bonne partie de l'équipe d'Eli, notamment sur tout ceux ayant femme ou enfants – au risque de voir mourir son père ?

Ou retourner en Israël pour l'aider dans une enquête très risquée dont tout le monde ne sortirait pas vivant ? Sachant qu'il lui faudrait des mois, voire des années, pour réussir dans cette entreprise périlleuse dont elle ne verrait peut-être jamais le bout.

Laisser son père et ses agents mourir et Arash Kazmi prospérer à nouveau, ou se battre contre le danger qui pesait sur leur tête.

Ziva ressentit un frisson glacé qui parcourut son corps de la cime des cheveux jusqu'à ses chevilles. Cela faisait bientôt trois heures qu'elle était là à sonder chaque centimètre carré de dossier, à éplucher les relevés de compte. Et à chaque minute passant les choses s'obscurcissaient.

Les yeux secs, les muscles endoloris, la jeune femme se leva pour aller chercher un pull dans sa chambre. Elle prit néanmoins soin de prendre le dossier de Gad Elfasi avec elle, dossier que son père lui avait fait promettre de toujours garder sur elle, tandis qu'il en avait caché un autre exemplaire ailleurs. Elle le posa sur son lit et ouvrit son armoire.

Le bruit de clé dans la serrure la fit sortir le nez de ses pulls. Elle se dressa, fébrile, les sens en alerte, et se baissa le plus silencieusement du monde pour attraper son arme dans la table de chevet. Marchant sur des plumes, elle passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de sa chambre.

De là, elle pouvait apercevoir la porte d'entrée. Dont la poignée était doucement en train de tourner.

ooo

Focalisée sur la poignée, les muscles tendus, prête à bondir, la ninja du NCIS tenait la porte de sa maison en joue.

Porte qui s'ouvrait doucement, et qui laissa bientôt apparaître un nez, suivi d'un visage. La tombée de la nuit n'aidant pas à la visibilité, et étant donné que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, la jeune femme fronça les paupières pour tenter de discerner les traits du visage de son mystérieux visiteur. Qui venait de poser un pied dans l'appartement, ainsi que la moitié de son corps.

Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Ziva bondit en avant et campa ses pieds dans le sol à deux mètres de sa porte.

- Pas un geste ! Cria-t-elle.

Et la lumière s'alluma.

- Ziva, ne pointe pas ton arme sur moi veux-tu ?

Brusquement soulagée, elle relâcha tout l'air de ses poumons et baissa son arme.

- Tu aurais pu frapper à la porte. Dit-elle.

- J'ai pensé que tu dormais. Mais je vois que tes réflexes ne t'ont pas quittées, c'est bien.

- Je suis toujours un agent.

Son père se délesta de son manteau et le posa sur un des fauteuils, lissant nonchalamment un pli du col du plat de la main.

- Tu ne devrais pas laisser tout étalé de la sorte. Imagine si quelqu'un entrait. Lâcha-t-il en voyant l'amoncellement de papiers.

Sans répondre, Ziva se baissa et commença à regrouper les différents feuillets, tandis que son père entrait dans la cuisine.

- As-tu trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il depuis la salle.

- Rien de plus que toi.

Le temps pour elle de finir de classer ses dossiers, et son père revenait avec deux tasses fumantes. Il lui en tendit une.

- Thé. Tu as une petite mine. Remarqua-t-il.

Elle se massa la nuque sans répondre, évitant de croiser le regard de son père. La gorgée du breuvage qu'elle avala lui fit se souvenir qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis le matin.

- As-tu réfléchis, Ziva ?

La tasse brûlante lui réchauffait les doigts. Elle aurait voulu ne plus penser à rien, s'échapper de ce désagréable capharnaüm mental. D'un point de vue objectif, ce qu'elle devait faire était clair, mais d'un point de vue subjectif … Retourner au Mossad, certainement définitivement… Cela voulait dire quitter son équipe. Ziva tourna la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour se débarrasser de ces pensées qu'elle jugeait trop égoïstes, et regarda son père.

- Oui.

ooo

Le tapotement des ongles de Tony sur son bureau commençait à sérieusement échauffer le système nerveux de McGee, qui tentait vainement de faire entendre son mécontentement en émettant moult soupirs las et regards en coin.

Tictictictic tictictictic tictictictic.

N'en pouvant plus, il pivota sur sa chaise et héla son voisin de bureau.

- Tony ! Arrête ce bruit !

Ce dernier le regarda sans comprendre.

- Quoi ?

- Te… tes ongles, là ! Arrête ! S'il te plait.

- Oh, ça.

Il s'arrêta de tapoter pour prendre un crayon qu'il fit tourner entre ses doigts.

- Je me demande ce qu'elle fabrique. Reprit-il.

Tim reposa son regard sur son coéquipier, qui fixait le bureau de l'Israélienne. Il pinça les lèvres, sans répondre.

- Il est… 12h45 ! S'écria Tony après un coup d'œil à sa montre. 12h45… et Gibbs n'a rien dit.

- Où est-il ?

- Vance.

Les deux coéquipiers se regardèrent, partageant doute, inquiétude et incompréhension. Et peut-être aussi une petite idée.

- Tu es toujours contre un petit fouinage dans les affaires du papa ? Reprit l'Italien.

McGee expira par le nez, lèvres toujours pincées et le regard dans le vide.

- Abby …? Finit-il par dire d'un ton hésitant.

- Abby.

ooo

- Vous me demandez de … quoi ?! S'écria la laborantine ébahie.

- De fouiller dans les affaires de papa David. Oui, tu as bien compris. Confirma Tony.

- Pourquoi ?

Ses deux collègues échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Heu… Commença McGee. En fait, c'est… c'est assez compliqué, et heu, je ne suis pas censé en p-aïe !

Il frotta son bras endolorie, fusillant Tony du regard.

- Ce que McBafouille tente de te dire, c'est qu'hier Ziva l'a appelé pour lui demander de trouver un type plutôt très louche, israélien, tu t'en doutes. Sachant que papa David est arrivé ici même il y a deux jours, et que depuis avant-hier soir, nous n'avons plus de nouvelles de notre ninja, c'est assez… bizarre. Même Gibbs est encore plus muet et grognon qu'avant. Ce qui est difficilement possible, pourtant …

- Il n'est pas allé la chercher ?! S'écria la laborantine paupières plissées.

- Il y est allé hier avec Vance. Et ils sont revenus tous les deux. Papa doit sûrement être là simplement pour prendre des nouvelles de sa fille, ce qui nécessite de l'empêcher de venir bosser et de ne pas donner de nouvelles, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle répondit par un hochement de tête entendu et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts, prête à les faire danser sur son clavier.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche ?

* * *

_1- Arash Kazmi version méchant, ça vous inspire ? _

_2- L'explication quant à la présence d'Eli sur le sol américain, crédible ? _

_3- La décision de Ziva, compréhensible ? _

_4- Celle de McGee, Tony et Abby ? _

_5- Vous savez ce qu'ils cherchent mais ... que vont-ils trouver ? _

_6- (pour toi RosaAzulVerde !) Réplique préférée ?_


	8. Chapter 8 : Enlèvement

_Hello ! Voici la suite ... sans beaucoup de suspens. Enfin, si, mais j'aurais pu en mettre plus. Mais si je l'avais fait j'aurai dû diviser ce chap et ça aurai été trop court alors ... voilà !_

**Gwenetsi** : Tu vois des problèmes partout ? Roh, mais non.

**Furieuse** : La liste des tortures ?! Ah oui quand même ! Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi, non non ... *lorgne la suite avec un rire machiavélique* Je crois que ta demande a quand même été exaucée

**chou05** : Pas d'inquiétude, nous sommes toujours sur le sol américain !

**Aurore13** : Noooon, tu ne vois pas qui c'est ? Regarde le 10x12 !

**PBG** :Tiens donc, je n'avais pas remarqué que tu aimais les vilains sadiques ... Hey, MCNOZZO POWER !

* * *

- Patron ? Faut qu'on te parle. Lâcha Tony, la tête passée par l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau du directeur Vance.

Gibbs hocha la tête d'un air entendu et le suivit aussitôt, sans un mot pour le directeur. Descendant les marches à la suite de Tony, il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la réunion qui s'était formée dans l'open space, où Abby et McGee l'attendait de pied ferme. Et il n'aimait pas vraiment l'expression soucieuse de leur visage.

- Gibbs, il faut qu'on t'avoue quelque chose… Enfin, que Tim t'avoue quelque chose. Commença Abby en donnant un coup de coude à l'informaticien.

Ce dernier déglutit et attrapa la télécommande de l'écran central.

- Heu… en fait… Ziva m'a appelé hier pour me demander de faire une recherche pour elle. Sur un type vraiment pas net.

Il cliqua et la carte d'identité d'un homme d'environ 40 ans, arabe, s'afficha sur l'écran.

- Arash Kazmi, 39 ans, suspecté d'être un trafiquant d'arme, de drogues ainsi que plusieurs autres produits illicites. Insaisissable. Il est recherché, mais personne n'a vraiment de preuves contre lui…

- Et donc ? Le pressa l'ancien marine.

- On a pensé…

- Que le fait qu'elle nous demande ça, continua Tony, avait un lien avec l'arrivée de son père la veille. Elle veut trouver cet Arash, or je ne pense pas que ce soit pour passer agréablement son temps libre avec papa.

Gibbs ne répondit pas.

- Alors on a fait des recherches – il regarda Abby – pour trouver un quelconque lien entre Eli David et Arash …

- Et on a trouvé ça, reprit la laborantine en prenant la télécommande.

S'afficha sur l'écran la photo d'un homme affreusement mutilé, allongé sur une allée menant à une grande maison.

- Un jeune agent du Mossad, Bilal Khelif, retrouvé mort il y a un peu plus d'un mois devant la maison du directeur David. Il était porté disparu depuis une semaine ; il avait été enlevé lors d'une mission d'infiltration mise en place par le Mossad pour tenter de dénicher une des planques d'Arash Kazmi. Mais ils sont tombés sur plus forts qu'eux. Deux des agents d'Eli ont été tués, et Khelif retenu prisonnier. Il a été torturé, mais ce n'était pas la cause de la mort. Il a été achevé d'une balle dans le cœur, ce qui laisse présumer …

- Que les hommes de Kazmi ont eu les renseignements qu'ils voulaient. Finit Gibbs.

La gothique hocha la tête et continua.

- Ensuite, nous avons découvert que toutes les missions en cours du Mossad ont été arrêtées il y a trois semaines. Ils suspectaient qu'un espion s'était introduit dans leurs rangs. Impossible de le trouver.

- Ils devaient encore être sur la piste du trafiquant. Ajouta Tony.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez d'autre ? Demanda Gibbs.

- La maison d'Eli David a été entièrement fouillée il y a deux semaines. « Ils » cherchaient quelque chose, mais rien ne manquait. Donc « ils » n'ont rien trouvé.

- Quelque chose ? Reprit Gibbs.

- On ne sait pas quoi non plus.

- C'est tout ?

- Oh non, il y a pire … le visage de la laborantine blêmit. Nous avons essayé de trouver la trace d'Arash Kazmi. Il est fiché dans les dossiers, mais rien ne peut l'arrêter alors nous avons pensé qu'il pouvait se déplacer à sa guise. Comme sa recherche n'a rien donné, nous avons cherché du côté de ses présumés complices. Quelques-uns sont aussi dans les dossiers du Mossad…

- Mais bien sûr, jamais au grand jamais nous n'aurions été fouiller dans les dossiers du Mossad. Jugea bon d'ajouter Tony avec un coup d'œil entendu.

- Et nous avons pu en localiser deux. Reprit Abby.

Elle respira un bon coup, ayant du mal à continuer. Gibbs l'encouragea d'un signe de tête.

- En les localisant, nous avons aussi localisé Arash, qui est avec eux. Nous … ils ont pris l'avion ensemble hier soir, sous leur véritable identité pour les deux sbires, et sous une fausse que nous avons rapidement découverte pour Arash Kazmi. Gibbs, ils… Ils sont arrivés à Washington il y a quelques heures. Énonça la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

ooo

- McGee, vous me localisez l'endroit où Kazmi se trouve ainsi que son trajet depuis qu'il est descendu de l'aéroport. DiNozzo, avec moi. Intima Gibbs en s'avançant vers l'ascenseur.

Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour à l'annonce d'Abby. Il n'avait aucun doute quant aux raisons de la présence d'Eli David, seul, chez sa fille. Les pièces s'emboitaient. Et le rendu du tableau était tout sauf réjouissant.

C'est sur cette conclusion qu'il apposa son pied sur l'accélérateur d'un mouvement brusque, faisant hurler le moteur tandis que leur voiture de fonction filait hors de garage du bâtiment.

- Vérifie si Eli se trouve encore à son hôtel. Dit-il à Tony.

- Comprit boss. Répondit ce dernier en prenant son portable.

Quelques recherches et un appel plus tard, il eut la confirmation que le directeur David avait quitté les lieux.

- Il n'y est plus. Il doit sûrement avoir emménagé chez Ziva.

Gibbs hocha la tête d'un air entendu et fila à travers la capitale.

Slalomant entre les voitures, pied au plancher, le Klaxon rugissant devant chaque piéton imprudent, l'ex sniper fonçait à travers les rues de la capitale.

La voiture se gara quelques minutes plus tard. Ils en sortirent rapidement tous deux et grimpèrent les marches menant à l'appartement de leur collègue.

Mais la porte entrouverte les fit s'arrêter brusquement dans leur élan. D'un signe de tête ils s'armèrent tous deux et montèrent le reste des marches à pas de loup. Tony s'adossa à l'un des côté de la porte, glissant un œil par l'ouverture, et apposa la paume de sa main sur le battant pour le repousser. Gibbs se mît en position et pénétra rapidement dans la pièce, arme au poing.

Rien ne bougeait. Tout semblait normal, rangé.

Seule une fenêtre brisée leur prouva que tout n'était pas normal.

- Elle a été brisée de l'extérieur. Fit Tony en fronçant les sourcils devant cette inquiétante constatation.

Leurs doutes venaient de se révéler exact. Ziva et son père avaient eu de la visite.

Et ils n'étaient plus là.

ooo

- Bonjour Belle au Bois Dormant. Susurra une voix rauque à son oreille, tandis qu'elle émergeait lentement d'un sommeil tourmenté.

Ziva tenta de bouger ses membres, mais le simple fait d'ouvrir les paupières lui provoqua un violent mal de tête. Expirant doucement, elle tenta de se rappeler où elle se trouvait. Sa position actuelle n'était pas des plus confortables…

Elle était debout, les bras ramenés vers l'arrière enserrant un poteau de bois, et les poignets solidement liés. Le poteau faisant exactement la circonférence nécessaire pour pouvoir lier ses poignets dans son dos de façon à ce que sa colonne vertébrale soit collée au bois, les épaules en arrière. Ses chevilles, ainsi que ses hanches et ses genoux, étaient enserrés au poteau par de solides nœuds qui faisaient qu'elle avait gardé la même position tout en étant évanouie.

Tous ses muscles répondirent présent, endolories mais apparemment intacts.

Puis tout lui revint en mémoire.

Elle était chez elle, avec son père. Avait rangé tous les documents dans sa chambre, et caché les preuves contre Arash dans une cachette bien dissimulée.

C'est alors qu'ils discutaient dans le salon que la fenêtre avait violemment explosé, projetant des bris de verres partout. A peine Ziva et son père s'étaient-ils jetés derrière l'un des canapés qu'une seconde explosion retentit. Mais celle-ci ne fit aucun dégât. Voyant que la fumée qui envahissait la pièce n'était pas du gaz lacryma, Ziva se leva, l'arme pointée vers la fenêtre, mais avant même d'avoir pu voir quoi que ce soit elle s'écroula comme une masse.

Le gaz, inodore, avait des propriétés soporifiques extrêmement efficaces.

Elle s'était réveillée dans le coffre d'une voiture, ballottée dans tous les sens. Elle roulait à droit, à gauche, selon la direction que prenait le conducteur. Tentant au mieux de se protéger, elle ramena ses mains menottées devant sa tête pour prévenir d'autres impacts.

Dans un crissement de pneu terrible et après une durée qui parut interminable à Ziva, la voiture s'arrêta enfin. Elle entendit des pas sur du gravier, et la coffre s'ouvrit. La lumière du soleil l'aveugla brusquement, et elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir la crosse d'une arme se rapprocher très vite de son visage.

Puis ce fut le noir.

L'image de son père la força à rouvrir les yeux et à sortir de son flash back, sans faire attention à la migraine qui vrilla ses tempes. La pièce était immense. Un entrepôt désert. LE lieu idéal de tous les méchants pour se planquer, commettre un meurtre, vendre de la drogue, faire des marchés, échanger de grosses sommes d'argent, se réunir … Le jour passait à travers d'immenses fenêtres sur toute la façade sud du bâtiment, à sa droite. Elle ne vit qu'une chaise devant elle.

Un homme aux cheveux gris y était attaché, tête baissée.

Elle le reconnut immédiatement. Tournant la tête, elle fouilla du regard le reste de la pièce qui les entourait, recherchant l'homme qui lui avait parlé quelques minutes auparavant.

Un mouvement sur la chaise attira son attention. L'homme qui s'y trouvait se réveilla douloureusement, et leva les yeux.

Eli croisa alors le regard de sa fille.

Elle tenta de lui parler, la bouche pâteuse, quand une ombre apparut à côté d'elle.

- Ah, la famille se réveille. Dit une voix inconnue.

La voix, un homme, se mit alors juste devant la jeune femme, la fixant de ses yeux noirs, un fin sourire sur les lèvres.

- Enchanté, Mlle David. Vous devez savoir qui je suis ?

Elle ne répondit pas, le toisant du regard.

- Je vois, Eli … - reprit l'homme en se tournant vers le directeur du Mossad – que votre fille est aussi mal élevée que vous. Fouiller ainsi dans la vie des gens, voyons …

- Vous n'aurez rien, Arash. Lui jeta Eli d'un ton froid, le visage haut.

Son interlocuteur afficha un sourire carnassier.

- C'est ce que nous verrons, Mr le Directeur. J'aime régler personnellement les affaires les plus importantes. Et les histoires de famille … - il regarda Ziva d'un air attristé – c'est toujours très émouvant, poignant… Ahlala, cher Eli, si seulement vous étiez resté à vous occuper de vos affaires, plutôt que de venir perturber des honnêtes gens, je n'aurai pas été obligé de faire un si long voyage. Et si seulement vous étiez moins sûr de vous, vous auriez su que je vous retrouverais où que vous soyiez. Quelle dommage, donc, que votre chère fille unique soit embarquée dans cette histoire, quelle dommage…

Il tapa dans ses mains, et un colosse taillé dans une armoire à glace arriva dans la seconde, portant une table sur laquelle se trouvait une mallette noire. Il posa le tout devant Arash et repartit aussitôt.

Arash Kazmi se frotta les mains en s'approchant de la petite table. Il ouvrit lentement sa mallette dont le contenu étincela au soleil, et en sortit une lame très bien aiguisée, qui refléta les rayons de l'astre, éblouissant momentanément l'israélienne.

Il se tourna vers Ziva et lui sourit.

- Chère demoiselle, nous allons bientôt pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance.

Elle serra les lèvres, redoutant ce qui allait suivre.

Son père fixait Arash avec haine mais gardait le torse droit, accroché à sa chaise.

- Je suppose que, si je vous demande maintenant où sont cachés les preuves que vous détenez, vous ne m'offrirez pas une réponse satisfaisante dans l'immédiat ? Demanda Arash à Eli.

Ce dernier ne desserra pas les dents.

- Sûr ? Répéta le trafiquant.

Eli détourna son visage de l'homme et regarda dans le vide.

- Je dois vous avouer que je m'en doutais un peu. Conclut Arash. Bien !

Il fouilla à nouveau dans sa petite mallette et en sortit une ceinture bien spéciale qu'il enroula autour de sa taille. Ceinture qui contenait seringues, couteaux, rasoirs et tout autres types de lames.

- Oh, suis-je bête ! Reprit-il en se tapant le front du plat de la main, vous devez sûrement être au courant du lieu où se trouve mes biens, mademoiselle David ?

Elle lui lança un regard de défi, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour.

- Nous allons faire un petit jeu. Le premier de vous deux qui craque a perdu.

Et sans prévenir, en un bond de chat il était devant la jeune femme et lui planta une lame dans la cuisse, lui arrachant un cri de surprise et de douleur contenue. Elle blêmit un peu et serra les dents tandis que le sang commençait à s'échapper de la plaie.

- Voyons, mettez-y du vôtre aussi… si vous n'exprimez pas votre douleur plus que ça, comment voulez-vous que monsieur votre père sente son sang se glacer dans ses veines, hum ?

Il la regarda, ravi, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- Tentons autre chose.

Il sortit un autre objet de sa mallette, laissant le couteau où il l'avait planté.

Arash Kazmi fit glisser ses doigts sur la lame dentelée d'un couteau au manche de bois. À chaque mouvement, le fer reflétait les rayons du soleil dont l'intensité faiblissait légèrement.

Il passa derrière le poteau, hors du champ de vision de l'Israélienne stoïque. Elle entendit les vibrations de la lame lorsqu'il la planta dans le bois et commença à faire lentement le tour du poteau, arrivant progressivement vers elle, au niveau de son ventre.

Elle ne bougea pas d'un cil quand la lame entailla son haut. Ni quand elle en sentit les dents frotter contre sa peau. L'autre n'eut qu'à appuyer un petit peu plus pour que le couteau commence à déchirer son épiderme, laissant transparaître des rigoles de sang sur le tissu.

- Discutez entre vous, si vous avez quelque chose à vous dire n'hésitez pas. Vous n'en aurez pas l'occasion plus tard, Mr David. Je m'engage seulement à laisser partir votre fille, si j'obtiens les réponses que je souhaite. Bien sûr si ni l'un ni l'autre ne répond tandis que je m'occupe d'elle, je passerai à vous avant qu'elle ne se vide de son sang …mais peut-être sera-t-elle moins têtue après mes petites opérations.

Ziva l'insulta en hébreux.

- Oh, quelle douceur dans votre voix. Sachez que je ne laisserai pas votre père quitter les lieux, soyez-en sûre. Mais si aucun de vous ne parle … je le finirai, et trouverai certainement un moyen de vous faire parler, mademoiselle David. Vous avez ma parole.

Il ne se départit pas de son horrible sourire et replongea le nez dans sa mallette noire.

- À quoi pouvons-nous bien passer ... Hum ?

Il leva la tête vers la jeune femme, les yeux brillants.

Et sans hésiter plus longtemps, elle lui cracha sur le visage.

Arash s'arrêta aussitôt de sourire. Son visage se crispa et il l'essuya du revers du bras. Bras au bout duquel le poing arriva droit dans le visage de l'Israélienne.

Sa tête fut projetée sur le côté, sonnée par le choc, et elle cracha quelques postillons vermeils.

Son père n'avait pas frémi une seule fois, le regard toujours fixé dans le vide. Elle crut pourtant le voir lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil.

D'ailleurs, Arash semblait l'avoir remarqué aussi. D'un brusque mouvement il envoya son poing dans les côtes de la jeune femme, qui suffoqua, les paupières closes. Toujours muette.

Le trafiquant massa sa main en souriant. Et s'empara du petit poignard, toujours planté dans la jambe de sa victime, dont il remua la lame dans la plaie. Le sang se remit à couler tandis que sa victime se mordait les lèvres pour ne laisser échapper aucun son. Il l'enleva d'un geste et l'essuya sur un petit torchon accroché à sa ceinture.

Lorgnant son arme blanche avec un sourire satisfait, il regarda à nouveau le visage de Ziva et approcha doucereusement la lame.

* * *

_1- Les réclamations d'Arash Kazmi, vous en pensez quoi ?_

_2- L'attitude de Ziva ? _

_3- Celle d'Eli ? _

_4- Des envies particulières ? _

_5- Réplique préférée ?_

On s'approche de la fin !

PS : info pub, petite fiction McNozzo en collab avec PBG en cours ! Pour avoir le lien allez sur mon profil, ou bien carrément allez voir ses fictions. ;)

On vous attends avec impatience !

PPS : Furieuse m'a fait une remarque très judicieuse _"Dans la cuisse tu as l'artère fémorale (qui part des adducteurs pour aller à l'intérieur du genou) , et si tu veux tuer quelqu'un dans d'atroces souffrances (comprends en le laissant se vider entièrement de son sang) en environ 2 à 4h en fonction de la manière dont tu sectionnes et le type de blessure (munitions, armes blanches..). alors, après ce point purement "médical", si Kazmi a déjà sectionner une partie de la fémorale, je ne donne pas longtemps à Ziva. Surtout s'il lui a également entaillé au niveau des cotes, voire plus bas (donc pire :) )"_ Aloreuh je vais donner des indics supp' ici :D : effectivement il ne reste que peu de temps, disons que la fémorale est légèrement touchée. Quant au coup au niveau des cotes, disons que heu ... Bah ... ça fait mal. Mais voilà j'ai trouvé cette info très intéressante alors je voulais vous la faire partager ! Merciiii Furieuse !


	9. Chapter 9 : Question réponse

_Avant-dernier chapitre chers lecteurs !_

**Furieuse** : *te donne solennellement le badge d'auteur des techniques de combat qui apparaîtront dans mes prochains chapitres*

**alicia** : Ton AIPM va se calmer maintenant !

**Aurore13** : Wahou ! je respecte le courage et la ténacité que tu as pour ne pas regarder les épisodes avant qu'ils ne sortent en France, personnellement je n'y arrive pas ^^

**Crazy'Leou** : Serais-tu sadique, par hasard ?

**PBG** : *s'évanouit* Tu sais que je vous adore, toi et tes reviews, tu le sais ? ARG ! *fond de joie* Et en plus c'est très très très flatteur pour moi de voir que ce que j'écris plaît à une auteur de ton gabarit ! Et oui, les entrepôts déserts c'est un peu la marque de fabrique des méchants (auteurs). Et cache les yeux de MiniBleu hein ! Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse à Bethesda ! (bah oui les pauvres médecins ... Mouhahaha)

**chou05** : La team à la rescousse ? Tes souhaits sont des ordres ont dirait !

* * *

- Abby ! Du nouveau ? S'enquit Gibbs à peine eut-il fait un pas dans le labo.

Elle se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants, comprenant immédiatement qu'ils revenaient bredouilles, et donc que seuls McGee et elle pouvaient désormais faire avancer les choses.

À cette pensée, elle inspira profondément et bloqua sa respiration pour se lancer dans sa tirade.

- Kazmi et deux de ses hommes de main ont atterris à l'aéroport de Washington ce matin à 8h. Ils ont loué sur place une voiture de location de la compagnie Hertz, et McGee les a appelé pour leur demander le signal GPS du véhicule, d'ailleurs il a su se montrer très persuasif - elle lui sourit d'un air fier - pour qu'ils le lui donnent sans mandat, puis nous avons réussi à tracer la voiture. Ils ont fait divers trajets dans Washington depuis ce matin, notamment plusieurs passages devant l'immeuble de Ziva, puis sont maintenant arrêtés depuis environ 2h. La mauvaise nouvelle, c'est que l'on n'a pas réussi à savoir où se trouve Ziva. La bonne, enfin si on peut qualifier ça de bon et je l'espère de tout cœur, c'est que l'on sait où se trouvent Kazmi et ses toutous. - Elle tendit une feuille à gibbs - Et on pense que Ziva et son père doivent être avec eux, car ils sont passés par son appartement juste avant d'y aller.

- Respire, Abs. Lui répondit Gibbs tandis qu'elle lui obéissait. McGee, on y va.

ooo

Un coup de feu résonna soudain.

Arash se leva de toute sa hauteur, les sens aux aguets. Il scruta le mur gauche de la salle. Tournant les yeux, Ziva vit la porte donnant sur des bâtiments mitoyens à l'entrepôt, par où le colosse était entré tout à l'heure.

Le trafiquant glissa sa main dans sa poche et en tira un revolver qu'il braqua sur le battant, fronçant les sourcils. Jusqu'à ce que Ziva se mette à hurler de toute la force de ses poumons, faisant sursauter Kazmi qui la regarda avec des yeux ronds avant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir. Elle signalait leur présence d'un moyen spécial mais efficace.

Il la gifla à toute volée, ce qui ne fit que diminuer momentanément la fréquence de ses ultrasons. Furieux, il enserra son cou et lui planta un petit couteau dans la hanche.

Elle arrêta de crier, à court de souffle. Un étau terrible emprisonnait sa trachée tandis qu'une douleur irradiait le haut de sa hanche, comme un électrochoc. Elle sentit le sang couler sur sa jambe, tremper le haut de son pantalon.

Arash ne lâchait pas la porte des yeux. Il avait repris son revolver et laissé le couteau à la même place, enserrant toujours le cou de la jeune femme de la main gauche.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent. Sentant sa tête commencer à tourner et ses yeux se voiler, elle hoqueta pour témoigner de sa présence. L'homme tourna ses yeux noirs vers elle et lâcha enfin son étreinte.

Elle suffoqua tandis que l'air tant attendu arrivait de nouveau à ses poumons, et s'activa à reprendre difficilement son souffle.

- Mettons-nous d'accord ; un seul bruit, et ton oreille disparait. Lâcha-t-il un ton bas.

Pour approuver ses dires, il lui montra un long couteau bien aiguisé.

La jeune femme serra les dents. Elle sentait son sang lentement se faufiler hors de son corps, à travers chacune de ses plaies.

- Je vais tout vous dire, fit-elle d'une voix rauque.

Son interlocuteur haussa les sourcils, surpris. Et le regard de son père vint se poser sur elle, intrigué.

- Mon père a caché les preuves dans un endroit connu de lui seul, continua-t-elle d'un air épuisé, la voix tremblante.

Un rire jaune s'échappa des lèvres d'Arash.

- De lui seul ?

Il se tourna vers Eli.

- Eh bien, Mr le Directeur ? Et vous la laissez serrer les dents, accrochée sur son poteau, sans même un mot ? Joli plan. Laissez-moi deviner. Elle était censée résister jusqu'au bout et ne rien dire. Je vous tuais. Et vous partiez en emportant la vérité. Bien essayé. Mais je sais pertinemment que jamais vous n'emporteriez vos preuves avec vous dans la tombe. Vous tenez bien trop à votre vengeance pour que je ne sois plus inquiété après votre mort. J'ai fait des recherches, Eli, et dorénavant je vous connais aussi bien qu'un psychologue privé, vous savez ?

Il sourit, et se tourna à nouveau vers Ziva.

- Ça ne marchera pas. Lui n'a rien à perdre. Vous, si. Quel que soit le moyen, je vous arracherai la vérité, et votre père mourra.

Un autre coup de feu, répercuté par un second. Quelques secondes plus tard, un troisième.

Arash ne savait plus où se mettre. Il reprit son arme et accrocha ses jointures à la crosse.

Un puissant coup de pied sur le battant, et la porte s'ouvrit sur un Gibbs plein de poussière. Qui n'apprécia pas du tout la scène qu'il vit sous ses yeux. Du tout. Il fronça les sourcils et mit aussitôt Arash en joue. Dont l'arme était désormais pointée droit sur Ziva.

- Lâchez-votre arme. Grogna très clairement l'agent du NCIS.

À peine avait-il dit cela que deux têtes connues entraient elle aussi dans l'entrepôt, et pointèrent le canon de leur arme droit sur Arash. Qui se contenta de sourire.

- Je ne crois pas. Dit-il simplement.

- Si vous ne lâchez pas votre arme, je tire.

- À l'instant où vous tirerez, je ferai de même. Si je meurs, elle aussi.

- Ne faites pas l'idiot, Kazmi... commença Tony.

- Je préfère mourir que d'aller en prison. C'est aussi simple que cela.

- Et vous comptez me laisser dans la nature ? Ajouta Eli.

Ziva le regarda, surprise, tandis que les hommes lui lançaient un regard du coin de l'œil, immobiles.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, Eli. J'ai des amis très compétents. Mais quelque chose me dit que les messieurs ici présents ne sont pas vos amis, plutôt les siens. Un petit coup de publicité ne me fera pas de mal, mes frères seront fiers que je sois mort pour une 'noble' cause. D'autant que les agents américains ne sont pas spécialement appréciés par les miens. Répondit le trafiquant en souriant.

Les trois agents face à lui, surtout deux, luttaient pour garder leur sang-froid. DiNozzo mourrait d'envie d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Il tenta de glisser un pied sur le côté.

- Le moindre mouvement, et je l'abat. Dit aussitôt Arash.

Ravalant sa colère, Tony s'immobilisa.

- Ça ne durera pas indéfiniment. Dit-il.

- En effet, répondit Arash.

Et le coup partit.

Suivit d'un second quasiment simultané.

Arash fut projeté en arrière et tous les muscles de Ziva se crispèrent tandis qu'il s'écroulait comme une masse, une balle dans le front.

Les trois agents bondirent en chœur. Gibbs s'approcha d'Eli, et McGee et Tony entreprirent de détacher Ziva dont le visage baissé disparaissait sous une cascade de cheveux. Une tache rouge s'épaississait à une vitesse plus qu'inquiétante sur le côté de son abdomen.

Ils lui détachèrent les chevilles, les genoux et le bassin, mais elle n'avait pas la force de tenir debout. Tony la soutint par la taille, prenant soin d'éviter les zones meurtries, et la rattrapa quand ses poignets furent déliés.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer de douleur. Tant bien que mal, ses deux coéquipiers l'allongèrent au sol et Tony fit pression sur la plaie causé par la balle qu'il venait de voir fichée dans le poteau. Mais le sang filait de partout, et le visage de sa coéquipière était blanc comme la mort.

Tony fit signe à McGee de prendre le relais tandis qu'il se levait et sortait son portable pour appeler les secours. Il se recula de quelques pas.

Gibbs se rapprocha alors, déchira sa veste, et entreprit de faire un garrot autour de la jambe de Ziva. Il posa ses mains sur la plaie causée par le coup de feu, remplaçant McGee, prenant soin de ne pas toucher au petit couteau toujours planté dans la hanche de la jeune femme.

L'informaticien leva un peu la tête de sa collègue, livide, pour y glisser son manteau en guise d'oreiller.

Ses lèvres étaient quasiment exsangues, elle respirait à peine. Ses paupières manquaient de se fermer à tout instant.

Lui tapotant la joue, McGee la fit revenir et tentant de calmer la peur qui le gagnait, il entreprit de lui parler pour la garder éveillée.

- Eh, reste avec moi.

Elle se força à ouvrir les yeux en grand pour le regarder.

- Tu m'avais promis... de ne rien dire. Dit-elle en tentant un maigre sourire.

- Règle n°14. Ne jamais laisser un coéquipier faire cavalier seul. Répondit-il.

- Tu l'as inventée.

Elle referma les paupières. Aussitôt Tim lui re-tapota les joues.

- Ziva, ne ferme pas les yeux. Il faut que tu restes éveillée. Tu m'entends ?

La jeune femme lutta pour les rouvrir, lui provoquant un terrible mal de tête.

- Ils seront là dans 3 minutes, dit Tony en revenant. Heureusement qu'on les a prévenus à l'avance qu'on aurait besoin d'eux, la route est longue…

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Arash et Eli. L'un était étendu sur le sol, baignant dans flaque de sang. L'autre ne bougeait pas d'un poil, debout.

En regardant sa collègue, il sentit une main de fer lui broyer le cœur. Elle luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts et pour répondre à McGee.

Gibbs tentait désespérément d'empêcher le sang de la jeune femme de s'échapper de son corps.

Et lui ne savait pas où se mettre, ni comment être utile. Il tournait sur place comme un lion en cage.

- Tony, le héla Gibbs. Va dehors pour accompagner les secours jusqu'ici.

Son agent s'exécuta aussitôt et quitta la pièce.

Ziva tourna la tête, cherchant son père. Le fait de bouger le cou lui donna la désagréable impression que la main d'Arash y était encore, enroulée autour de sa gorge. Eli s'approcha au signe de main qu'elle lui adressa.

- Il ne faut pas qu'il gagne, lui dit-elle quand il fut assez près pour l'entendre.

- Aucun risque. Il était le meneur. Personne n'osera venir jusqu'ici comme il l'a fait.

- Mais à Tel-Aviv ?

- Le temps ne presse pas.

- Nous parlerons de ça plus tard, les interrompit Gibbs que ce sujet n'enchantait pas vraiment.

Des bruits de pas et des voix se firent entendre au loin, derrière la porte.

Et elle sombra dans un trou noir.

* * *

_Oui, c'était un peu court, mais sans sinon ç'aurait été trop long ... Bref, vous me laissez quelques reviews pour cette presque fin ?_

1- La team à la rescousse ?

2- L'attitude de Ziva ? (je suis une adepte du Ziva's Bobo Club, encore plus que du TBC, alors à bon entendeur .. ;))

3- L'attitude de Kazmi ?

4- Ziva va-t-elle s'en sortir ? (Méfie-toi PBG j'ai fait quelques changements ... *rire diabolique*)

5- Réplique(s) préférée(s) ?

PS : Petite fiction McNozzo en collab SashBlueGreen; _"Dance Again"_ ! (Le lien est sur mon profil, sinon allez directement sur sa page) On vous attend de pied ferme !

PPS : J'ai commencé une fiction, _"Jeu de piste" _Mêlant angoisse et suspense, avec toute la team_ ..._


	10. Chapter 10 : Everybody's change

_Le voici le voilà, the last_ _one ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont suivie. ;) _

**Furieuse** : ZBC power ! Vivre libre ou mourir en combattant ? J'aime ;)

**Gwen** : Je ne tenais vraiment pas à mourir dans d'atroce souffrances !

**PBG** : *relis ayant review pour être sûre de ne pas rêver* tu ... Je ... Je t'adore. Je t'idolâtre. Que dire de plus. ARG !

**76aria** : Merci beaucoup, ça fait très plaisir d'avoir un lecteur de plus !;)

**Alicia** : tu es géniale ! Tes reviews m'ont tuée, je me suis bien marrée en les lisant ! Et je me suis aussi rappelé que je n'avais pas encore postée la fin mea culpa ^^ en tout cas merci pouce toutes ces reviews, j'espère que tu vas sortir bientôt de Bethesda :P

* * *

Gibbs revint vers ses deux agents qui patientaient dans la salle d'attente des urgences. Des gobelets de café s'entrechoquaient sur le support qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Ducky et Abby arrivaient de l'autre côté du couloir. Perchée sur ses plateformes, la laborantine était livide. Elle les serra tous dans ses bras un par un, les yeux humides, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que leurs vêtements étaient tâchés de sang.

Eli David était assis un peu plus loin. Il n'avait pas bougé depuis leur arrivé, sauf pour donner deux coups de fil dont les agents n'avaient saisi aucun mot.

Cela faisait presque deux heures qu'ils patientaient, quand une interne passa dans le couloir. Tony lui sauta littéralement dessus.

- Dites, ce n'est pas qu'on s'impatiente, mais notre collègue, Ziva David, est là depuis deux bonnes heures... pourrions-nous avoir quelques infos ? S'enquit-il sur un fond ironique pour cacher son inquiétude grandissante.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de m'occuper de ça...

- Et bien allez chercher votre supérieur, hop hop ! Agents fédéraux ! dit-il en lui montrant son insigne.

Hochant la tête avec conviction et roulant des yeux devant l'insigne rutilante, la femme promit qu'elle ferrai de son mieux.

Tony se rassît en soupirant sur sa chaise de plastique bleu. Ils étaient là depuis une éternité, tous muets. L'angoisse était palpable. La sienne englobait tout son être. Il se répétait comme une leitmotiv qu'elle allait survivre, et se persuadait qu'il allait la voir arriver au bout du couloir d'une minute à l'autre. Qu'il allait la voir arriver tout sourire, pas les pieds devant. Cette simple pensée déclencha un long frisson glacé.

Abby et Ducky venaient de s'asseoir à côté de lui. McGee, à sa droite, gigotait de temps en temps sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Et Gibbs était resté planté debout, buvant café sur café.

Le sien fumait encore entre ses mains. Mais rien que la vision de ses doigts et de ses manches tachés de sang l'empêchaient de porter le gobelet à ses lèvres, dégouté.

Tous avaient les mêmes pensées. Les mêmes prières silencieuses. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Eli. Même lui était plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, immobile sur son siège, en retrait des américains.

Mais chaque minute passant les plongeaient dans une inquiétude encore plus profonde.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes un médecin apparut et se dirigea droit sur eux.

- Docteur Johnson. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plait.

Tous se levèrent aussitôt. Il les emporta à la queue leu leu, traversant divers endroits, pour enfin arriver devant une allée de portes blanches disposées face à face dans un couloir interminable.

- Mlle David vient de revenir de l'opération. Interdiction plus que formelle de la réveiller.

- Elle va bien ? S'inquiéta Abby.

- Aorte frôlée, deux côtes fêlées et diverses contusions. Les blessures ouvertes n'ont touchées ni nerfs, ni muscles. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, ce fut de justesse mais elle s'en sortira.

Ses 6 interlocuteurs furent soulagés de concert.

- Qui est de la famille, ici ? Demanda le médecin.

- Nous tous, répondit Gibbs, empêchant Eli de parler.

- Bon, je vous demanderais d'attendre sur les sièges que vous voyez là-bas, dans le fond. N'allez pas tous en même temps dans la chambre.

ooo

Quand elle entrouvrit les paupières, Ziva ne vit que du blanc. Les draps étaient tièdes, et elle se trouvait dans un état comateux. Ses membres répondirent difficilement à l'appel, réveillant quelques douleurs voilées par les calmants. Un gros pansement lui entourait la taille.

Elle sentit alors que quelqu'un la regardait. Effectivement, tourner la tête confirma son impression.

- Bonjour. Lui dit Tony à califourchon sur une chaise

Le menton posé sur ses avant-bras accoudés au dossier, il la regardait. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs depuis combien de temps.

- Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai... dormi longtemps ?

Elle se frotta douloureusement le visage de la main, cherchant à se réveiller.

- Plus d'une heure. Les autres sont dans le couloir. Tu t'en es bien sortie, tu sais.

- Tant mieux.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement.

- Dans quoi est-ce que tu étais allée fourrer ton nez, Ziva ...

- C'est une question ?

- Non, une remarque que je déplore.

Elle haussa les épaules, fixant le plafond.

- Où est mon père ?

- Couloir. Gibbs le fusille du regard dès qu'il tente un pas vers ta chambre.

- Ce n'est pas sa faute.

- Je n'en doute pas. Gibbs, si.

- C'est moi qui ai accepté de l'aider. Une de ses missions a mal tournée.

- On sait tout.

- Je dois l'aider.

- Tu dois te REPOSER. Affirma-t-il en insistant sur le dernier mot. Souviens-toi de la règle 14. Soit on y va tous, soit il se débrouille. Ne me dis pas que tu es son Hulk privatif, la seule qui peut l'aider. Il a d'autres agents... Et d'autres espions. Mais, vois-tu, le NCIS a décidé de l'aider. Comme Kazmi s'en est pris à l'une des nôtres, ça nous concerne aussi désormais. C'était ton plan, c'est ça ?! Demanda-t-il en souriant.

Ziva le regarda à nouveau, la tête confortablement posée vers l'oreiller.

- Vous avez fait vite. Dit-elle simplement.

- Je suppose que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas pouvoir vivre sans toi.

Son sourire moqueur avait disparu, laissant place à un visage totalement sérieux.

- Et je ne suis même pas sous l'emprise du sérum de vérité.

Touchée et incapable de répondre, la jeune femme ne pût décrocher son regard du sien une poignée de seconde, scrutant ses pupilles émeraudes à la recherche de la moindre petite marque humour. Elle tendit finalement le bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire.

- Dis-moi juste que tu ne comptais pas retourner là-bas. Reprit-il avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Zivase crispa un peu et enleva sa main pour la reposer sur son lit. Elle se cala plus confortablement sur son oreiller, se redressant en position mi-assise, cherchant quoi répondre.

- C'est mon père, je ne pouvais pas le laisser...

- Tu sais que nous sommes là, aussi ? On aurait pu t'aider avant que tu ne te fasses enlever par ce dingue. Tu allais y laisser ta peau, à coup sûr.

- Il ne voulait pas. Vous ne pouviez pas vous mêler à cette histoire, ça concerne le Mossad.

- Tu n'y es plus, au Mossad.

- C'est quand même mon père. Je n'en ai qu'un, et qui plus est, c'est le seul membre qui reste de ma famille.

- Non.

Elle le regarda sans comprendre.

- Non, tu as aussi Gibbs. Si toi tu ne le considères pas comme ton père, je suis sûr que lui, si. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient se battre dans les couloirs, pour décider lequel viendrait en premier. Et tu as aussi une famille... Elle t'attend derrière cette porte. Ils sont tous là. Grand-père Ducky, tata Abby, frérot McGee, et même grand-oncle Vance a dit qu'il viendrait.

Sur le coup, elle fut plus émue qu'elle ne le pensait, la gorge nouée. Elle se maudit en sentant ses yeux s'humidifier, et s'empressa de cligner des paupières.

Tony se leva alors de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, face à elle, posant la main sur les couvertures recouvrant le ventre de Ziva.

- Tu as encore mal ?

- Non.

Il se baissa vers elle, glissant délicatement ses bras sous les épaules de la jeune femme, et l'attira dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Ziva nicha son visage dans son cou, l'enserrant de ses bras.

Elle ferma les yeux, laissant s'égrener les minutes, le nez dans son cou chaud et humant son parfum. Elle sentait le souffle de l'Italien sur son épaule.

Et la boule dans sa gorge se rompit enfin, délivrant toutes les questions qu'elle s'était posée depuis l'arrivée de son père. Tant d'interrogations qui l'avaient mise dans une situation d'incapacité totale à faire un choix, première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait.

Et ce nœud de vipère se dénouait enfin. Si simplement.

Elle serra Tony encore plus fort entre ses bras, redoutant la simple idée de devoir quitter la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, même si chaque léger mouvement du torse la faisait grimacer. Il finit par s'échapper de cette étreinte pour prendre le visage de l'Israélienne entre ses paumes, plantant ses pupilles émeraude dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il cueillit du pouce une minuscule larme brillant comme un diamant sur la peau diaphane de Ziva.

Et l'embrassa.

Elle n'avait rien vu venir.

La seconde d'avant, elle songeait à son équipe, sa famille, et elle se retrouvait maintenant avec la trace des lèvres de Tony encore imprimée sur les siennes. Elle en sentait encore la chaleur humide, les arômes de café. Une chaleur sans nom parcourut toutes ses veines.

Et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à parler, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brusquement sur une Abby chamboulée, heureuse, ravie, et qui le démontra à peine entrée.

- Tony ! Tu avais dit que tu nous préviendrais quand elle serait réveillée !

Elle se rua vers le lit, le poussa sans ménagement, et serra Ziva dans ses bras avec douceur.

Bientôt apparut par l'entrebâillement de la porte le visage de McGee, qui s'empressa de suivre le même chemin qu'Abby.

Gibbs entra quasi-simultanément. Il s'approcha de Ziva et lui colla un baiser sur le front, la gratifiant d'un sourire au passage.

- Ouste, ordonna-t-il d'un geste à son équipe. Dehors tout le monde.

Après quelques grimaces de mécontentement, les trois autres obéirent et quittèrent les lieux.

Eli David entra alors.

Gibbs demanda d'un regard à Ziva s'il devait le laisser entrer. Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête, et l'ex marine sortit de la pièce.

Eli s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme. Il posa une main sur son bras et l'embrassa sur le front, débarrassant son visage de quelques mèches rebelles.

- Tu sais, pour le NCIS ? Ils vont aider. Dit-elle.

Il hocha la tête d'un air affirmatif.

- Je sais. Je l'ai demandé au directeur Vance.

Il la regarda un instant, perdu dans sa contemplation.

- Tu ressembles terriblement à ta mère.

Elle leva les sourcils à cette annonce, surprise. Rêvait-elle, où les billes grises faisant office de pupilles à son père avaient-elles vraiment l'air humide ? Elle crut y voir les images passer des images du passé.

- Je suis désolé, Ziva.

Et cette fois-ci, elle aurait juré qu'il avait chassé une larme d'un clignement de cils.

* * *

_1- le comportement d'Eli ? _

_2- de Ziva ? _

_3- de Tony ? _

_4- que pensez-vous de cette fin ? _

_Et dites, où êtes-vous revieweurs ? Suite de Jeu de Piste + Cendrillon + Surprise ! sont là. J'espère avoir plus de commentaires sur celles-ci !_


End file.
